The Musician
by black heart01
Summary: Haruno Sakura-a music prodigy crossed paths with an arrogant and handsome,Uchiha Sasuke. When the boy took interest in her, everything wasn't normal to the girl anymore. Thus, it becomes the start of hilarious mischiefs and an unexpected love story...
1. Meet the Prodigy

* * *

A soft melody was heard by the corridors of the school building. If you were nearby, you'd definitely hear the beauty of it echoing in the small amphitheater. But sadly there aren't any audience to applaud this amazing performance.

Except maybe for a passerby who came there without his free will.

_Tsk, why do I even bother taking orders for a perverted sensei like that Kakashi, _a young man with onyx eyes fumed.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was holding the test papers that he was supposed to hand out to Kakashi.

He's very well known guy in Konoha Academy. Rich, smart and oh so handsome! He's probably the dream guy of every girl in school. But he doesn't like girls, as much as they like him. He's also known to be short tempered and aloof to everyone. Well, except maybe his set of friends.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled sound from the door beside him. _I wonder what it is, _he thought. Out of curiosity, he turned on the knob and saw someone at the stage playing the piano. It was a girl. Even though the only light inside the room was the stage light, he saw her and that pink hair.

_Pink? Hmmm... I wonder if it's natural,_ he thought. _Nah, I maybe imagining things._

He was cut from his train of thought when he heard her humming with the tune of the song. He wasn't much of a fan of classical music but he could tell it was lovely. He felt hypnotized and he didn't realize he was walking towards her.

Then the song ended. Sasuke can't help but applaud at the pianist even though he was facing her back.

"I must say, that was a very good performance" he muttered for only her to hear.

The girl got startled. And without even glancing at him, she stood up and started to run to the backstage.

"Hey! Wait up!" he ran after her. But she nowhere in sight.

_"Hn. She could've at least told me her name" _then he smirked. _"Oh well, I'd probably find out who you are anyway"_

* * *

" Whew! That was a close one!" Sakura Haruno panted. Then it hit her, "Wait a minute, why the heck did I ran away?"

_**Maybe you were too jumpy,**_ her inner commented.

_ Yeah. You're probably right, _she sweatdropped.

**_You know, for a world renown music prodigy, I didn't expect you to run away like that from an audience just because he gave you a compliment, _**Inner continued.

_Me too. I didn't know what got into me. Maybe I'm just tired from the school tour_, she grinned at the thought.

_**Gee, I don't know maybe because instead of going home an hour ago you decided to find an instrument and played to your heart's content! You're obsessed! You know that?!, **_her inner babbled out.

_I call it passion. _she grinned.

_**Whatever...Let's go already! We've got school tomorrow**_

_Okay!_

* * *

" Oi teme have you heard about the new girl coming today?" a loud mouth blonde asked Sasuke. Obviously, it's Naruto.

"Hn"

"You really should improve your vocabulary you know." Naruto sweatdropped.

Actually, the raven haired Uchiha was not listening at all. His mind was preoccupied with the pink haired girl yesterday.

_"I wonder what she looks like..." _then he stopped _"...wait a minute, what am I thinking?!"_

His train got lost when their silver haired sensei entered the room.

"Sorry I was late class I--"

"LIAR" they cut him from finishing his sentence. They're already used at his tardiness and his lame excuses for being late.

"Actually, I really have an excuse for being late this time you know. And I also know that you've already got news about your new classmate coming, right?" he asked. Everyone paid attention.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"And I think that's her right now" he said as he went towards the door and opened it. The room was filled with murmurs as the girl entered.

The girl walked in front of them and everyone's eyes were on her. Except Sasuke who's looking out the window. _I just hope she isn't one of those fan girls, _he thought.

" Everyone this is Miss Haruno, Sakura" Kakashi introduced her. Then he urged the girl to talk.

" Again, as Mr. Kakashi mentioned, my name is Haruno, Sakura. It's nice to finally meet you" she smiled. Her lovely voice caught Sasuke's attention. And when he looked up he saw...

* * *

_"Hey, it's that piano girl from yesterday!" _he thought _" So she's the new girl"_

The whole class, including Sasuke, stared at the girl. She has long pink hair tied in two low ponytails. She was also wearing a three pieced uniform just like the other girls. It was white all over with an black undershirt turtleneck matching with the socks. The girl carried herself with sophistication and elegance, which are obvious signs of a rich girl.

Kakashi cleared his throat and then, "Does anyone of you recognize her?"

Sasuke almost raised his hand to mention what happened yesterday when Shikamaru suddenly spoke.

" Miss Haruno Sakura, a world renown music prodigy. She is very well respected in the music industry and might have traveled the world during her concert tours. She was able to master playing the piano, violin, flute, harp and guitar at the young age of four. Even though she can't read letters or notes back then" Shikamaru stopped and saw how the girl blush at his last statement. " She has this special talent of being able to play any kind of instruments even if she only saw it for the first time. And also she could master it in a matter of minutes" Shikamaru sighed, then gave Sakura a slight nod which made the girl smile in return.

" As expected from a genius" Kakashi commented.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

" Can I add some more then?" Hyuuga Neji suddenly said.

" Of course we all know you'd like to. Go on then Neji'" Kakashi grinned. Neji sighed heavily then shrugged.

" Miss Haruno here is not only great in terms of music but she also excelled in her academic standings. She had received many awards and other achievements that reach almost to 120 and at least 500 from joining school and professional contests. Not only does she play classical but she's excellent in any kinds of genre either new or old ones." Neji finished.

" I really don't know where you and Shikamaru find things out so quickly" Kakashi said.

_"Yeah. Me either" _Sakura thought.

" Well then, why don't we let Sakura here talk about herself that is not connected to music?" Kakashi stated then looked down at girl gave him a confused look. "What should I tell them about?" she asked.

" Anything like your favorite color, food, hobbies, likes and dislikes. Stuff like that." Kakashi answered.

" Ummm... I like the colors of any shade of pink, blue, black, red and white. I like to eat potato chips, chocolates and especially RAMEN! Then my hobbies are collecting different kinds of rare flowers and um... weaponry, making herbal medicines, taming wild animals and err, bugs." she blushed slightly. " Yeah. I know that's kind of weird for a girl to like."

Some of the students stared at her. Then laughed. Then a girl with brown hair is tied in two buns called out.

" Then I guess you'll get along with some of us. I'm Ten-Ten by the way" Sakura nodded at her in acknowledgment.

" What are your dislikes then?" a hyperactive Naruto shouted out, fond of the girl who also loved ramen.

"Well its also kind of weird but... I don't like putting on make-ups, snobby, arrogant and insensitive people, and most of all, long hours of shopping..." she sighed lazily. " Don't you agree?" she grinned as the guys nodded quickly in agreement.

"Okay. Now that the introductions are over, you can have your seat next to Sasuke out there." Kakashi pointed out the place where a chair was next to the window. Sakura looked at Kakashi confused since there were two empty seats. One next to Sasuke the other one to Naruto. " He's the boy with spiky hair."

Sakura walked up there.

Sasuke expected she'd be sitting next to him when she suddenly walked passed him. It shocked him and everyone else when the girl asked a weirded out Naruto " Ummm... can I sit here Mr. Sasuke?"

* * *

Homeroom was over and everyone waited for Mister Asuma, their History teacher, to arrive as their first class.

Some of the other students approached Sakura and introduced themselves. She was friendly enough even for the boys who gloated over her. She really enjoyed being able to talk freely with people her age.

" Ne teme, don't you think Sakura-chan is really nice?" Naruto asked nudging Sasuke's elbow.

" Nice?! Yeah right." he replied his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

" Oh come on! Don't tell me you're still upset about what happened earlier? I mean she doesn't even know who you are!" Naruto stopped at his realization. It's unusual for someone to not know Sasuke even from people who didn't know him personally. His family owns the well known Uchiha chains of hotel, restaurant and resort, and other business enterprise in mostly different parts of the world. Besides most transferred girl's reason to study there is because Sasuke studies there.

" Well, she did apologized, right?" Sasuke asked, his face broke into a grin, looking at Naruto who suddenly got startled at his friend's mood swing.

" Ummm... yes sooo?"

" So that means I could be friends with her." His playboy instinct kicked in.

" You wouldn't dare!--"

Naruto's warning was cut-off when Asuma entered the room and began the class.

* * *

Sakura was outside the school building sitting on the bench next to the wooden table connected to it. She was in a small open air cafe. On the table was a tall glass of frappe and two pieces of croissant on a plate. At that time she was alone reading a novel while eating her snack.

Her reading was interrupted when a shadow towered over her. She looked up and saw the boy whose named Sasuke. She knew he was her classmate whom she'd mistaken a while ago. She didn't clearly got Kakashi's message when he told her about a spiky haired boy which she thought was Naruto.

The boy gave her a dazzling smile which turned any girl's knee into jelly. But to no avail, Sakura had returned it with a polite smile. " Hello Sasuke-san. How may I help you?" she said in recognition.

" Ahm... Can I sit here with you?" his smile never faltered.

Sakura looked around and saw few people and more vacant seats. She raised an eyebrow at him.

" I just want to get to know my new classmate that's all" he quickly explained. The girl shrugged and let him sit.

The boy put down his drink and clubhouse sandwich on the table too. " So, how do you find this school by now?" he began.

Sakura who was taught not to ignore someone when he/she is talking to you, put her book down and answered him sincerely " I think this place is nice for students who gets stressed at their own home. To me I find it really fun to finally mingle with people at my age."

" What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked curiously, trying to start a conversation.

" I was home-schooled since I was little and always been stuck with instruments to play with-- not that I hated what I do. I mean I love music more than anything else in the world."

" I think your parents are very supportive about your passion" he commented.

" If they were here I guess", she gave him a sad smile as he looked at her confused " They died in an accident when I was only a baby that's why I don't know my parents well. I only saw their faces in a photo. My godmother is the only one who took care of me since I have no more family from both sides of my parents."

" Was she the one who taught you how to play?"

" No. She's never that good at playing anything except in the casino!" she giggled. " She told me I got it from my parents. They're the one's who's talented."

" That must be their gift to you" Sasuke said thinking of how lovely the girl's laughter sounded to his ear. He stared at her for a while. He saw how her eyes smile and how her hair danced along the breezy air.

" Sasuke- san is there something wrong with my face?" she asked innocently.

He couldn't quite point a finger to it but her innocence was somehow refreshing to him. So he didn't waste his time and caught Sakura's resting hand in his. This always made girls lose their mind. First, he woos them and the next second he does his next step to get the girl he wanted. Naruto warned him not to mess on her but the also knows the fact that his friend won't stop once his mind is set to it. He wants Sakura now, and that's what he's gonna have. (A/N: Okay, I know he's too much of a teme. But that's the way the story goes...)

" Sakura would you like to have a date with me?" he asked her confidently as if he'd know the answer.

* * *

Sakura looked at the boy with her emerald eyes full of shock. Never in her life had she met someone so straightforward as Sasuke except Tsunade when she gives her advice. _Maybe that's how other teenagers asks someone for a date, _she thought.

" Well, I'm--" Sakura was about to answer him when a loud screech came towards them.

" SASUKE-KUN!! Where have you been?! I was looking all over for you!" a red headed girl cried out as she clung onto Sasuke's neck possessively and turned to her to throw her a vicious glare of jealousy. " Who's that?"

Sakura looked from Sasuke, who looked at her embarrassed, to the girl, and back again her face etched with irritation and anger at the said boy.

" I'm just his new classmate" she said coldly not looking at Sasuke. " I guess I should get going before I disturb your privacy. Good-bye" she stood up, gave a slight bow and left them without looking back, even as Sasuke called her.

" I like that girl already" the red headed girl smiled smugly, thinking that she scared the girl away from Sasuke.

The raven haired boy pry her arms off his neck and pushed her aside. "Karin, I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?" his voice was deadly, as he glared at the girl.

Karin went back at him not even angry of what he did. " But you're my boyfriend! Why should I let that girl or any other get near you?!" she purred trying to hug Sasuke on the waist but failed to do so when the boy again pushed her. Only this time she fell on the ground. He was never violent with girls, yet Karin seems to liked getting herself hurt.

" That's just your stupid imagination! You never did become my girlfriend and you know I never did have one!" he spat. He left the girl and tried to run after Sakura.

* * *

" You are such an idiot Sakura! You let him treat you like that when you know he's only playing with you!" the pinkette said to herself.

_**" Are you getting affected by this guy now?" **_her inner inquired.

_" You know me well for you to think about me like that!"_

_**" Well-duh! I'm part of you remember?!"**_

_" Then always keep in mind that I shouldn't get near conniving playboys", _she thought furiously.

**_" Well for starters, you can start forgetting about that little incident and calm down. Then after that, you could act like he didn't exist even if he's in front of you" _**her inner suggested.

_" I guess that's a good idea" _she tried hard to calm herself.

She was near the school building when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and was pulled to someone.

* * *

When Sasuke finally reached Sakura, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled the girl towards him but he made a mistake. He pulled her too hard that she hit him hard and when he caught her they both lost balance and Sasuke hit the ground, with Sakura over him. At first, the boy saw a glint of worry in Sakura's eyes then it turned emotionless. She got off him and tried to stand but Sasuke held her hand again to stop her.

" Sakura, I can explain--" he began. But then he saw her eyes turning from emotionless to dislike.

" You don't have to. I am merely a classmate of yours to begin with. I don't care of what you do" she stated coldly, Sasuke almost shuddered. The bell rang all over and it got Sasuke's attention. Sakura took her advantage and pushed herself off the boy.

Before Sasuke could realize, the girl was again running away from him.

"sigh. Why do I suddenly feel stupid of what I did?" Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

" Hey, Sakura-chan why do you look like someone who's gotten in to a bad situation?" Ten-Ten asked. The whole Konoha 12, except Sasuke, surrounded Sakura. The group liked the girl from the moment she spoke for the first time, that they managed to be friends with her easily.

They were the only ones lounging inside the empty room. Class was dismissed really early that they found it bothersome to go home early like everyone else did.

" Because I just had, Ten- Ten-chan" she sighed wearily, while fixing her things.

" With whom?" almost all of them asked.

" With--" the door opened and their attention was caught by it.

Sasuke entered the room looking at the floor that he didn't notice his friends staring at him. When he did, Sakura stood up surprising everyone. " I've got to go now guys. See you tomorrow" she said bluntly. She ran towards the door, pass Sasuke not letting anyone to get to talk.

...

...

...

"Ooookay..."

...

...

"...what just happened?" Naruto asked to no one.

Everyone except Naruto had an idea. They all looked at the boy questioning.

"What?", he asked with a mask of no emotion was plastered on his pale face. He went to get his stuff but before he could get to the door, a loud voice came disturbing the silent awkwardness.

" Sasuke, what did you do this time?!" Ino demanded.

" I don't understand what you're saying" he replied, frowning.

"Oh come on Uchiha! Don't play dumb with us!" Neji frowned at him. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to look like he's trying to remember something. After a minute, his eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you've gone out with your flirting with her!!!" Naruto pointed.

"WHAAAT??!!?!?!?" the others gaped at him in unison.

_Great! The dobe remembers... _he groaned.

"Look. I don't have to explain to any of you. I have to go now" he said coolly, almost out the door. _Then again, why am I feeling weird? _he thought frustrated.

* * *

" Good afternoon, Lady Sakura. How was your first day?" a man in his late 30's asked as he opened the shiny, black limousine door for the girl to enter.

" It was nice, Charles. I had made some friends today, actually" Sakura answered her personal driver. She smiled but it didn't even reached her eyes.

" That's good"he said after a while, not missing that expression.

"Yeah" she said quietly. She took her attention to the street and noticed a small park. There was no one there yet it didn't ruin the beauty of the place. Trees, bushes of flowers and a small playground was in it.

" Charles? Can you stop the car?"

Charles looked at her, then followed her request. He slowly parked the car by the sidewalk and opened the door for her. Without a word, Sakura got her violin case from a compartment. " You could leave me here for a while if you want" she grinned " I'll call you later if I decided to go home, don't worry" she added when he hesitated.

"Okay then"

* * *

Sasuke decided to go home walking instead of using his car. No one knew how serious he can be at times behind that reckless mask of his. He passed by the park and heard something.

_"How can someone be at the park at this time?" _he wondered. He walked towards there curiosity getting the most of him. It sounded like a violin and suddenly he had an slight idea who it was.

_" Just my luck" _he smirked, as he watched the girl with pink hair, her eyes closed and playing the violin with so much passion, letting her feelings out like a true music prodigy. She was playing "_Wish Upon A Star"_ a simple song yet she made it sound complex. He stood up there frozen, like as if in a trance, he waited for her to finish the song and feel his presence.

She looked surprised for a brief second then her eyes showed annoyance just like it had this morning. "What are you doing here?"

* * *


	2. The Playboy Act

**black heart01: Hi there people! Just trying out what it's like writing my own stories...best. Sorry for the late update. And Domo Arigatou for the tomodachi's who added my story to their faves! I'm kind of lazy typing my other stories on the PC cause I've written them waaaay too long...I guess I have to balance my time...  
**

**Sasuke: you're just wasting our time. Hn.**

**black heart01: (glares deadly at Sasuke) what did you say?! You'll pay for that chicken-ass!!! (runs after Sasuke and throws pots and pans at him)**

**Sakura: Well, here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you like it! **

Disclaimer: black heart01-does not own Naruto...

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Playboy Act**

**_"_**_You know you can't resist my charm, so why do you keep insisting that you can?"_

" I asked you a question Uchiha-san. What are you doing here?" Sakura repeated politely yet her irritation was obvious in her quiet voice.

" I was just walking around, Sakura. Do I have to explain myself to you?" he smirked when she glared at him.

" I guess not" she muttered looking away from his gaze. She took her cellphone out and called her driver. "Charles? Yes, it's me. Yes, you can fetch me now. I'll wait for you here. Thanks" she paused to glance back at Sasuke- who was still staring back at her.

The pink haired girl put back her violin in its leather case and slung it on her shoulders. She sighed deeply and went to sit by the park bench. Sasuke made no attempt to move and he kept suspiciously quiet. The awkward silence was deafening, she looked at Sasuke's still form and for some unknown reason, Sakura's heart beat wildly against her chest that she could almost hear it. He stood there like statue and his penetrating gaze captured her eyes and she couldn't escape anymore. But then again, she struggled her very best to keep her face stoic and cold.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped, breaking the eerie silence.

At first, the Uchiha boy got startled at her words. No girl has ever tried to neglect his eyes, especially when he stared at them. But then he quickly recovered and he smirked back at her.

"You" was his simple reply.

" Me what?" she asked confused.

" I was staring at _you_" he stated, another smirk visible on his face.

She flushed and stopped for a while. "Why?" she was curious this time.

Sakura wasn't expecting what he did next. Sasuke crossed their distance to each other and he was already in front of her in a second. He held her chin up so that she couldn't avoid his stare and then he murmured softly," Because I _like _looking at _you_" he smirked when her face turned crimson red with surprise. " Especially when you blush like that"he added.

_"Uh-oh... What should I do? What should I dooo?!?!?!" _she freaked out.

**"There's only two things to do" **her inner concluded.

_"What's that?"_

**"Either you kiss him or you slap that handsome face of his"** Inner Sakura tried not to laugh **"So which one is it?"**

Before her mind could mentally reply to her inner, panic rushed on Sakura as Sasuke's face seemed to move closer. But the '_moment'_ was ruined when they heard a car's engine purring. She felt extremely relieved as she pushed Sasuke away from her and stood up, almost running. Her driver sweatdropped as Sakura called him. "Let's get out of this place. Now!",she said softly but firmly.

Charles knew better than to question this girl when she's acting like this, so he revved up the engine to maximum and didn't say another word.

As Sasuke watched the car go from his place, he couldn't help but feel uncontented. _I almost kissed her!_ he thought, truly amused at how he's starting to feel right now. Never, in his entire life did he want to kiss someone. Until now.

"One way or another, you'll soon fall for me...Sakura" he smirked to himself.

* * *

"Good evening Sakura. So, how was school today?" Tsunade asked. Both of them seated at the dining table, while eating dinner.

"It was nice" Sakura tried to smile but it didn't even reached her eyes. Tsunade did not miss that.

"Did you make any friends today?" the woman continued, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

" Yeah. I made a lot of them..." the pinkette seemed to cut-off her words then suddenly..." Well, I met this boy. I thought he was nice and all that and then suddenly I learned he was only flirting with me. He could probably be a known playboy and I haven't got any clue that he was hitting on me!He could've been laughing at me now. At how he easily fooled someone like me. He could be thinking that I'm easy to get and---" Sakura tried to breathe in and she gulped the glass of water that Tsunade reached to her.

" 'You finished?"Tsunade grinned.

She slammed her head on the table, nodding helplessly.

"Well...I think you just need to stay away from him if he bothers or annoys you again. You shouldn't lose your temper to those kinds of boys. It might ruin your publicity" she added sarcastically. Like as if her god daughter ever cared about such things. Tsunade is always proud of her and she treated her best friend's daughter like as if she was her own.

Sakura chuckled."Like as if I care. Can I have some dessert now?"

* * *

**The next day....**

"Good morning Sakura-chan!!!" an exuberant blonde boy greeted.

"Err... 'Morning!"

After greeting her new friends, she saw the boy, with raven hair, next to her with a confident smirk on his face. She sat next to him with a wide space between them and didn't bother to spare a look at him.

_What a jerk, _she thought.

**What a 'drop-dead gorgeous' jerk, **Inner Sakura added.

_Hey! I thought you're on my side?_

**Of course I'm on your side. I'm just stating your secret desires for this guy next to you, **Inner Sakura answered.

"Hmph..." she grunted. _Traitor..._

"Good morning Sakura" a husky voice said to her ear, that it made her jump in surprise. It was Sasuke, obviously.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted to back out, if it was possible, when she noticed Sasuke crossed their distance.

"You might fall you know" he said, instead of answering her question.

"Then I suggest you better get back on your place and stop bothering me" she snapped at him.

"What's with the attitude?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her. But his eyes had a glint of amusement in there.

"I just need some privacy if you don't mind" she shoves him off by pushing him aside. But it was a mistake to do that.

Because by the time her hand touched his chest, he caught her hand and let it stay put above his chest. He grinned at her which he rarely does. To a normal girl it would make her feel to be the luckiest girl in the world to be able to see Sasuke Uchiha's smile. Or so he thought...

"Let me go!" she struggled hard that it made Sasuke fall from the chair. Everyone gasped in shock. He now had a dark look on his face. "I-I'm... I-I..." she stuttered, surprised at what she did. She quickly took her bag and got off from her seat.

"Sorry I'm late-"Kakashi entered the room but was interrupted by Sakura who went straight to the door. "I'm not attending class today" she said before anyone could react.

* * *

**blackheart01: I'm a little too busy on school works these days and I haven't got anytime to update. Gomen nasai minna-san!**

** ..........................V(-_-)zzzzZZZZ......THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! MWAH!  
**


	3. Not Interested

**blackheart01: Before anyone could react, please remember that I'm making Sasuke's character to be as determined like Naruto and that Sakura is like the stoic Sasuke in the story x3 Heheheh.....**

**Sasuke: Stop comparing me to the dobe, baka!**

**blackheart01: You can't do anything about it. It's my story, Sasuke-chan! (grinning evilly) Do you want a love triangle in your story?**

**Sasuke: (stiffens and glared daggers at blackheart01) You wouldn't dare!- (stops blackheart01 who was now writing furiously on her-eherm-_pink_ notebook) _pink notebook-_where I put my story drafts...  
**

**Sakura: Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! Oh yeah... blackheart01 does not own Naruto...(smiles)  
**

**Chapter 3- Not Interested**

_"You may be handsome, but I'm sorry if you're not my type"_

"What's the problem? No longer playing?" a gruff voice called Sakura's attention. It made her jump both in surprise and fright.

She had been staring at the piano for quite awhile, inside the amphitheater, again. She found that place and decided that it would be her hiding spot for the time being. She wanted to hide and be alone from everyone. Possibly from the fan girls and MOSTLY from Sasuke. At first, she wanted to play to ease her embarrassment and stress but she ended up staring into space. She could not believe how she was able to push Sasuke like that even though she felt weak all over, at his nearness.

She turned around to see the raven-haired boy boring his eyes on her. Her heart pounded against her chest wildly. She felt lucky that she was sitting on a chair because her knees suddenly felt like it was buckling. Sakura masked her nervousness with a stoic composure.

"I was expecting your apology but I guess I'm not getting it, right?" Sasuke said with an equally emotionless face, as he walked towards her pink-haired girl's head was now tilted up, not breaking their gaze. She would never lose at a staring game, the boy had started.

"Right" she repeated, agreeing.

He sighed frustratedly "I should be mad at you, you know. You embarrassed me in front of the whole class and walked out on me" he remarked. " But the weird thing is...I'm not" he pouted.

"Not my problem" she retorted. "It's your fault, anyway"

"I wasn't expecting that kind of attitude from someone like you, Sakura" he murmured to her ear unexpectedly, that it sent shivers down her spine. She glared at him in response.

"You don't know me well enough to judge me" her emerald eyes narrowed at his onyx orbs. She was completely annoyed at how this guy was able to look amused.

"Then why don't you let me know you well?" he suggested inching his face towards her, with a grin.

"Uchiha, if you're still too dense to notice, I'll tell you the truth: "'I. DON'T. LIKE .YOU!" she pointed out, while backing out on her seat.

At first she saw a glint of emotion in his obsidian orbs but it was too quick to vanish for her to decipher it. His eyes turned playful again.

"Of course you don't just like me. You like me _very much_" he smiled, that smile which could make any girl's heart to melt and kiss the ground he walks on.

At these words Sakura instantly got annoyed. " I can't believe the wideness of your imagination" she shook her head," Look, why don't you just get out of here and get back to your _ever loving_ fan girls?"

"Why would I? I like it much better if I'm with you..." he smirked when he saw Sakura blushed, even though she tried to hide it.

"Is that your way of getting a date or something?" she deadpanned despite feeling her cheeks heating up.

"It might be... so... is it working?" he asked then started playing with her pink locks. _Damn, it's soft... 'Wonder how it smells?_

"NO" she rolled her eyes, tapping Sasuke's hand off her hair. But she got startled when he caught her hand and kissed it.

(**A/N: Okay, I'm totally squealing right this second!!!**)

Sakura took back her hand like as if she got electrocuted and stood up. Oh man, does her knees feel so weak! She held on to the piano for support then glared at Sasuke. "Don't you dare get near me again, Uchiha!" she said through gritted teeth before she ran towards the amphitheater doors.

"Did I just do that?" Sasuke muttered to himself, not taking notice of the wide grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"What in the world was that all about?!" Sakura wondered aloud as she walked through the halls.

"Sakura-chan, who are you talking to?" a male voice asked behind her.

"Myself" she replied then stopped to look at the person who spoke."Oh, hi there Naruto" she greeted bluntly, then continue walking with him.

"Let me guess... It's Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked, while staring at her.

"Please don't mention his name when I'm around. It's giving me headache" she groaned while rubbing her temples.

"'Sorry about that" Naruto apologized, while rubbing the back of his head. " I guess I have to tell you the truth"

Sakura just looked at him questioningly.

"Well... You see, Sasuke took you as a challenge" Naruto muttered.

"What kind of challenge?" Sakura grunted, her eyes turning into slits.

"He's betting that you'll be his girl within a week" Naruto gulped when Sakura was surrounded by a dark aura "I already told him it's not a good idea because he doesn't completely know you...Where are you going?" Naruto asked when Sakura quickened her pace.

Sakura paused then looked back at him "We'll be having our next class. I think we should hurry"

"But what about--"

"I don't care about him. I really don't like it when people treats me like they own me" her grip on her bag tightened "Just let him be. He'll get bored eventually"

* * *

**blackheart01: I think I'll be stopping right here...hehehe...Yeah I know it's kinda lame but I'm kind of having another writer's block here...**

**Sakura: Hey, are you sure about that next chapter you told me about? (sweatdrops)**

**blackheart01: I guess so...I really love pissing Sasuke-kun off...so...yeah...**

**'Til the next chapter guys!!! Please not so much flaming...And thanks for the reviews! (",)(-.0)  
**

* * *


	4. Saving the RedHead

**blackeart01: What's up readers! At last, I finally had a brain blast for this story! I was planning to erase this but then I thought its my story why the heck would I quit?! I love writing stories and I won't back down from those stupid writer's block sickness!!!**

**Sasuke: It's not writer's block, Baka... It's just plain LAZINESS...**

**blackheart01: Shut up, Uchiha! Evaporate!**

**Sakura: blackheart01 doesn't own Naruto...

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Chapter 4- Saving the Red-Head  
**

"_You look cute when you get annoyed like that... "_

It was their lunch time and Sakura went to buy her favorite drink at the open-air cafe. She told her friends that she'd follow them to their hang-out after she buys her food so they let her go alone. She held her hot cup of cappuccino in her hand and the bag of croissants on the other, when she suddenly heard a faint scream. She had a pair of sensitive ears so she easily found the place where it came from. She ended up going to the forest side of the school.

"Hey, that's the red-headed girlfriend of Sasuke..." she thought, as she hid behind a big tree. She saw Karin being cornered by two delinquents and the girl looked really scared to her.

"Come on, little Miss pretty, why don't you join us and let's have a little chat" the guy with brown hair, wearing a torn-out uniform on the sleeves, said.

"No way! Get away from me!!!" she shrieked as she back away, but the two thugs surrounded her. The other guy with black hair, caught the girl from behind and covered her mouth with his hand.

"There's no need to be too loud" the guy smirked, as Karin struggled from his hold.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" Sakura shouted angrily, as she came out of her hiding spot.

"Ohhh... Is that your friend?" the guy with brown hair asked to the frightened Karin. Karin looked at Sakura's eyes and shook her head slightly, as if telling her to escape. She must've recognize her. Sakura just smiled at her reassuringly, telling her that everything would be okay. " Hi there Miss, want to come and have our little fun?" the guy chuckled, walking towards Sakura, with a malicious grin on his face

"Let her go or else..." Sakura warned, readying herself.

"Or else what--ARGHH!" the guy shouted as Sakura splashed her cup of coffee at his face, and kicked his groin, hard. _REAL HARD._

"Damn!" the black-haired guy spat as he let go of Karin and tried to attack Sakura. But what he didn't expect is that Sakura was ready for him. Sakura turned around . The man's face met her fist with a hard blow. And to top it all up, she hit him using her bag. A loud clanging noise was heard. Oh! Did I mention that it was full of metallic instruments inside?

"Idiots" Sakura muttered as she watched both men run for their lives, after seeing her in a fighting stance again. A small whimper refrained her from running after them. It was Karin. She went to the girl and talked to her in much gentle manner. "'You okay there?" she asked while putting a hand at the girl's shoulders.

The girl just looked at her, teary-eyed as she nodded slightly.

"Well, that's good. Come, I'll treat you out. Those guys ruined my lunch and I'm hungry" Sakura said as she took the girl, who now looked harmless, with her.

* * *

"We never had a proper introduction, I'm Sakura Haruno, Class A" Sakura held out her hand to the girl. Both of them were at the open-air cafe again (A/N: Let's just call it _The Coffee Haven) _

"Karin"

"Karin?"

"Karin Takada, Class D" Karin looked away from Sakura's gaze. (A/N: Yup. Totally inventing)

"You don't look so scared anymore so...can I ask the reason behind that hostility of yours ?" the pink-haired girl asked, while calmly drinking her coffee.

"Do you have a relationship with Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked back straight-forwardly.

Sakura almost spitted out her drink. "No way! I thought you're his girlfriend?!"

Karin kept quiet and just stared at her for a while. "Really?" Sakura nodded. "Then that changes everything" the girl smiled cheerily.

"What changes everything?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh nothing...Thanks again for rescuing me back there!" Karin said more sincerely this time.

"Uhhm...You're welcome" she sweatdropped.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Karin asked in a friendly tone. (A/N: I really don't know how to make fight scenes so please bear with it people if you think Karin's being too nice...Meh... It'll be useful really T.T)

"My guardian told me that I needed to learn self defense so she made me take taek won do lessons. But I haven't got time these days so..." she trailed off while shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool!" and that started their little conversation...

* * *

"Hey, do you know any other clubs here? I'm kinda looking for something to do at school that isn't connected to music or arts... or sports. You know, something unique?"

Karin thinks for awhile before having a huge grin on her face. "Yeah. I think a got one for you. I'm actually the club president and I would gladly let you join without giving you a test...or some things close to that"

"Really?!" Sakura blinked, innocently.

"Of course. In fact, I'll introduce you to the other members later after school by the school gates, is that okay with you?" Karin asked, her voice sounding like she wouldn't take a "no" for an answer.

"Sure...but why are we meeting at the school's gate?"

"Because the club's main goal and objective is always there" Karin stated proudly.

Before Sakura could ask, what the girl meant, the red-head was already bidding her goodbye, when the bell started to ring. "See there later, Sakura-chan!!!"

"Uhm... Sure! Bye!" she called, a little hesistant.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura aren't you going home yet?" Ino asked the pink haired girl, who was fixing up her things. Their whole group was waiting for her since school was over.

"Aa...Not yet" Sakura replied. "It's okay you don't have to wait for me. I'm supposed to run an errand or something"

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Naruto said.

" Hai! Bye guys!" Sakura grinned as all of them bid their goodbyes to her and closed the door.

_"Good thing **that **guy isn't here" _She sighed inwardly, when the door suddenly opened again.

"Did you guys forget something---" her words hung in mid-air when she saw who it was.

Sasuke smirked and slowly walked towards her place "Yeah. I forgot to pick you up"

Her emerald orbs narrowed at the sight of him. "I'm not a flower to be picked, Uchiha"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, something that he rarely does. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor"

She blinked at him innocently. "I do?"

"Well... your name came from a flower, right?"

"Yeah-- Wait a minute! You're sidetracking me! I don't even know why I'm talking to you"

"I think your starting to like me"

"I think you're starting to annoy me" she said as she slung her bag on her shoulders and walked towards the other classroom door away from the amused stares from the Uchiha.

* * *

**blackheart01: Sorry, but I'll be stopping here for awhile.**

**I can't promise that I'll be updating quickly... I'm too busy since our finals are coming up...**

**T.T Yeah, I know I'm getting irritated just thinking about it!!!  
**

* * *


	5. Sasuke's Fan Club

**blackheart01: Hey guys! I know it has been waaay too long before I updated this fic and I am soo sorry about that....**

**But anyways, here it is!!! And I hope you like it... Just pray my writer's block is gone for good!**

**Sasuke: You'll need a lot of prayers...(smirks as blackheart01 stuck her tongue out at him)**

**Sakura: blackheart01 does not own Naruto...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Sasuke's Fan Club...**

"_You can't escape me that easily... I'll always find a way..."_

**(Sakura's POV)**

I walked leisurely towards the direction of the school gates. There I caught a group--- no, more like a mob of girls chatting with each other. I was startled to find Karin's club in this number of people. I wonder what kind of club Karin is running but all the members are girls of different kinds. I came closer and I saw some of the girls stop talking and started to stare at me with one of their eyebrows raised. I somehow recognized some of them as Uchiha's fangirl. _Oh crap..._

"Hey, isn't that the new girl who pushed Sasuke-kun from his seat this morning?" one girl exclaimed, glaring and pointing at me. After that, the chattering came to a halt and soon I find myself being the bull's eye of their dagger looks.

"What are you doing here?!" another girl spat.

I gulped but I didn't show them I wanted to back out. No one in their right mind would want to mess up with a rabid fan girl, _especially _if they're in mob formation and you're practically alone and defenseless. "I'm looking for Karin Takada"

They all wore a confused look when I mentioned Karin's name. "What do you want from our president?" a random girl asked.

It was my turn to get confused. "Is she a student council president?" They looked at me as if I were stupid. I grimaced. Fortunately, Karin arrived before I could give up asking these girls.

"Hey, people! I see you've met our new member, Sakura?" Karin said cheerfully, as she hooked her arm on mine. Both me and the mob of fan girls gaped at the red head.

"But Karin, you can't put her in! She's not even a fan!" a girl nearby protested.

"That's okay, she just needs something to do, right Sakura?" Karin said turning to me. I was dumbfounded. I could not believe I'd be joining a club that's running after the guy I'm trying to avoid.

_****__Admit it. You and him are destined to be together!!! _, my inner squealed_._

_I'm destined to kill him!!!, _I groaned inwardly.

"Did you know what she did to Sasuke-kun this morning?!" someone asked again.

"No. What did she do?" Karin asked back.

"She pushed Sasuke-kun out off his chair this morning!!!" three girls chorused, while some girls nodded behind them.

Karin's eyes widened and she looked at me.

I quickly defended myself "He was taking up all the space and he was getting close. I was claustrophobic so it was hard for me to breathe. That's why I accidentally pushed him. I didn't know he'd fall from his chair like that!" I explained, hoping they'd buy my excuse.

Karin seems to believe me. "Well... who wouldn't get claustrophobic if Sasuke-kun gets close to you like that?" the red head, sighed dreamily, imagining Sasuke getting close to her. "Okay... so there's your explanation. We don't need to prolong this argument. Sasuke-kun will soon come out of the building so we need to prepare. Any objections?"

"None..." the mob murmured in unison.

"Alright. Let's go" they all started to move.

"Wait!" I called out to Karin.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Umm... can I stay at the back, so I could observe you guys?"

"I guess so. But you wouldn't be able to see Sasuke-kun" Karin shrugged.

_That's actually the point here._ "I-It's okay. Thanks" I said before skipping at the farthest side of the mob.

"Good. Now let's start the countdown... Michi?" Karin announced and turned to a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hai" the small girl nodded and got a pocket watch. She started to count and fan girls held their breaths. " Six seconds...five...four...three...two...one--"

As if on cue, the raven-haired Uchiha came out of the school building. The fangirls led by Karin started to scream "SASUKE-KUUUUUNNN!!!!" and ran directly at his direction. I followed them and saw Sasuke run away for his dear life! It was the funniest scene that I have ever watched.

_Serves him right, _I smirked inwardly.

_**That's mean, **_my inner commented.

I must admit though, he's such a quick runner and he's graceful while he's at it. Before we could follow him to his limousine, his bodyguards came to the rescue and closed the school gate. They only opened it when the limo was out of sight.

"Oohhh... Those guards are jerks! Why can't Sasuke-kun just talk to us for a minute?!" Karin whined together with the other fan girls.

"Errr...You girls just want him to talk to you?" I curiously asked them.

"Well...yeah! Or at least he could give us an autographed photo of him"

"What would you do if he falls for one of you?"

"At first I guess we'd get sad but in the end we'll be happy for our member and be proud of her 'cause she represents our fans club and that Sasuke-kun could fall in love with his fan girls... That's our Rule number 2, next to Rule number 1 that says: Uchiha Sasuke and the fans club is the number 1 priority of each member. In fact, here's a rule book for you"

"Nice rules" I grinned, accepting the rule book.

"Anyways, we'll see him tomorrow so we need a new strategy to get close to him" Karin said as she dismissed the mob, and she waved me a goodbye.

Now, I finally have a solution on my Uchiha problem. Who could've thought such a thing?

(End of POV)

* * *

"Dobe"

"What do you want teme? Can't you see I'm busy eating my ramen?!" Naruto said before slurping his fourth bowl. "Why don't you eat some? It's good for your health"

"No, I don't eat ramen" Sasuke sighed. "Have you seen Sakura lately?"

"Of course! I always see her in class sitting next to you, remember?" Naruto stated out the obvious."OW! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto practically yelled when the Uchiha hit him.

"Baka"

"What is your problem?! I only answered your question and then you hit me on the head!" Naruto shouted as he rubs the lump on his head.

"What I meant was, do you know where she hangs out these past few days?" he explained patiently.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Naruto pouted as he stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine then" Sasuke replied, then he turned to the waiter, who was passing by their table. " I'd like to order every kind of ramen in the menu" The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, the man was accompanied by other staffs and they all brought about 25 bowls of different kinds of ramen and fitted them in Sasuke and Naruto's table.

Naruto was already drooling at the smell of his beloved noodle delicacy.

Sasuke smirked, got one of the bowls and started to eat slowly. He secretly wanted to laugh at Naruto's envious look as the boy watched him eat. "You're right Naruto, ramen is good. I'd like to share it with you but... I guess you're too full to eat. Maybe I could give some to the other customers--"

"Alright already!!!" Naruto cut Sasuke off. The blonde boy couldn't stand that all these precious ramen would just be given away. "But can I have those ramen?!" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, they're all yours. You only have to answer my question, then you can have all of it"

"REALLY?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded. "But I don't know where Sakura-chan hangs out..." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke scowled thinking of something. Just as he was about to speak, someone came in at the door.

It was Sakura.

Their table was a little further away from the girl so she didn't notice them yet. Naruto hadn't seen her enter since his back was facing the door.

"Okay, Dobe. You can still have these ramen if you follow my instructions" then Sasuke whispered something to Naruto...

* * *

Sakura just finished her meeting with the Sasuke Fans Club girls. She found them fun except for the Sasuke worshipping part. She tried not to make a rude comment about the boy so she'd be safe from their fan girls' wrath. They got used to her presence and had started to like her. But the most important thing of all is that the Uchiha hadn't been within her vicinity. How could he? She's always hanging around with the fan girls, which were the last people he'd get near to.

She decided to eat at a nearby Ramen House named _Ichiraku, _it was familiar to her since Naruto keeps asking them everyday if they want to eat ramen there. And speaking of which...

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!! OVER HERE!!!"

The pinkette sweatdropped at the sight of her blonde friend, waving eagerly in her direction. She went quickly to the boys table to avoid a commotion since the other customers were starting to look in her direction.

"Hello, Naruto!" she greeted, then she eyed the ramen on the table "Looks like you have a lot of company with you"

The boy grinned "Nah...These are mine. 'Want some?" Naruto offered.

"Uhm..."

"Come on. Join me! It's fun to eat with someone I know"

"Okay" she shrugged and sat across Naruto. She took the bowl of ramen given to her and looked around. "Why isn't Sasuke with you? He's usually the one who accompanies you here, right?"

"Err... he was here awhile ago but he told me he had things to do" Naruto replied.

"That's good to know" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me Sasuke-teme is the only reason why you never accepted my invites here?" Naruto eyed the girl suspiciously.

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Well... you know your friend never fails to annoy me when he's around", then she took a spoonful of ramen in her mouth as the blonde boy spoke.

"It's good, isn't it?" the girl nodded in approval. "By the way, where have you been hanging out these past few days" Naruto asked out-of-the-blue.

"With Karin Takada--" Sakura stopped when she heard a choking noise from behind her seat. She thought it was just a customer so she didn't bother to look. "Now, where was I?...oh, I'm hanging out with Karin Takada and the fan girls"

Naruto's eyes widened and he wasn't sure if it was from surprise or awe. "Sa-Sakura-chan, how come you're still alive?!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know who those girls idolized?!"? the boy sounded like he was trying to make sense to the girl. "I'll give you a hint. His name starts with S and I usually call him teme"

The girl snorted. "You sure you don't want to give me another hint?" she jested.

But Naruto believed that she was clueless. "It's Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

She laughed at him. "I know Naruto, you don't need to get too serious about it. They're pretty nice once you get to know them"

"Yeah right! If you translate getting trampled on a fan girl stampede as nice. Sure! They're really nice!"

"That's because you always stay at Sasuke's side. Normally, anyone walking next to Sasuke during a 'fun-run' is a possible target from getting mauled over. They consider them a wall between them and their 'Sasuke-kun' " she even mimicked a fan girl voice at the word Sasuke-kun, that crept Naruto out.

"How do you know that?"

"I've observed and learned a lot of things during my stay at their Fans Club. I even have their hand book " she replied, showing the little red book to him.

"Wait. Stay? Handbooks? You're a member?!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Please not too loud Naruto. And yes, I am"

"Are you insane?!"

"No. I think its the other way around. I think its smart. Listen" Sakura cut Naruto off before the boy could speak " If you're hiding from someone and you don't want them to find you, then don't you think it's just wise if you stay with his least favorite people? Most of all, the people he runs away from?"

Naruto needed to take a few minutes to take it all in before he got her point. "That's why Sasuke-teme's never seen you around. He never thought you'd get close to those fans and use them to hide from him. Genius!" Naruto grinned, proudly.

"I know" Sakura smiled, then her cellphone rang. "Excuse me" she told Naruto, the boy nodded and the girl stood up from her seat to go outside and take the call.

Naruto checked out the girl outside before relaxing on his chair and spoke. "She's smarter than you, teme" Naruto said to no one in particular. Then, suddenly a voice replied from behind the wooden divider of Sakura's previous seat.

"Hn. She's a wicked thinker" Sasuke admitted, coming out carefully from his place. He eyed on the little handbook on the table and picked it up, ignoring Naruto when he muttered: "That isn't yours teme". He scanned the whole thing, then stopped on one page that took his attention.

"Perhaps, she isn't the only wicked one" Sasuke smirked, and Naruto knew that trouble would be coming soon...

* * *

**blackheart01: OMG! What are you gonna do Sasuke?!**

**Sasuke: I don't know what you're talking about. (turns his head away) You're the one who's been writing this fanfic, baka.**

**blackheart01: (scratches back of her head) Oh right... By the way, a new rival would be coming soon...**

**Sasuke: (turns Sharingan on) You wouldn't dare--**

**blackheart01: As you said, I'm the writer. You can't stop me!!! (laughs evilly)**

**Sakura: See you soon guys!!! Whenever blackheart01 decides to write again...(sighs and sweatdrops when Sasuke and blackheart01 starts to strangle each other)**


	6. The Other Musician

**blackheart01: I just finished this chapter after sometime. I'm still frustrated cause I have no idea how to continue my "His Bodyguard"**

** Sorry for the late update... I can't think straight these days...Hmmm...**

**Hope you like it though...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Other Musician...**

_"I'm not jealous! I've never been jealous!...Just now..."_

It was one of those days where Sakura wanted nothing but pure quietness.

Homeroom, was noisy as ever. Mr. Hatake Kakashi was as usual reading his _"orange book"_ and not minding that everyone was practically thrashing the whole room. Some were flying paper planes. Some girls were gossiping with each other. Some bullies were hitting spit balls at the poor nerds. It was like grade school all over again. Well... at least that's what she saw on T.V. when she was a kid and home studying. She wasn't complaining though. Her least favorite seat mate was late for class, which means that she can have a minute to be at peace.

She sighed and put on her earphones. _'Might as well listen to music rather than noise_. She picked up the song _21 Guns (female version) - _one of her favorite songs, closed her eyes and hummed with the tunes. Soon, her humming turned into singing and when she finished, she opened her eyes and found the whole class staring at her and gaping. She blinked curiously and took out the earphones.

"Umm...'sorry" she mumbled when she realized that her singing must've turned louder than she wanted it to be.

Instead of laughing at her, the class applaud at her singing. Even Kakashi's eyes seem to crinkle like he was smiling at her performance.

All of a sudden, someone spoke from the door. "My, my, Sakura. You're still beautiful as ever"

Everyone turned to the guy who spoke. Even Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

* * *

The guy was also wearing the Konoha High boy's uniform. He was a tall, handsome , red-haired guy with brown eyes. Most girls were almost swooning at the sight of the stranger. He looked like a nice person but he had this strong aura that says he isn't just your ordinary male student. He smiled wickedly in Sakura's direction-who was by the way still staring at him like as if she couldn't believe that he was here. In Japan. At her school. And now, in front of her, inside her classroom.

"S-Sa...Sasori-kun?"

"The one and only" he grinned...

* * *

"I can't believe I waited for you at that stupid ramen shop" Sasuke muttered under his breath, as both him and Naruto walked towards their Homeroom class. Even if it didn't matter if they were late- 'cause Kakashi-sensei wouldn't probably mind-he was still annoyed because he was stuck with the blonde who keeps babbling non-sense. Plus, he also had to wait for the blonde to finish 20 bowls of ramen.

"Hey! Ichiraku's not stupid!" Naruto yelled, offended. "Besides, I thought you said you didn't want to be too early to for Homeroom?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say I wanted to be late" Sasuke said.

"Whatever" Naruto pouted, then he opened their classroom door when they got there. "'Sorry we're-" Naruto paused.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously at Naruto's still form. The blonde was blocking the whole door so wasn't able to see what the boy saw. "What's the matter, dobe?" he tried to pry him from the door, but he wouldn't budge. He frowned. This time he shove Naruto off the door with force making him stumble at his side. Now, he was able to see, but he suddenly wish he didn't.

Sakura was hugging this red-haired guy in front of the whole class.

* * *

He didn't like the sight he saw. He felt weird. Anger was seriously boiling inside of him. He didn't know why.

"Hello. Sasuke, Naruto" Kakashi said, which snapped Sasuke out of his train of thoughts. "You two are late"

The silver-haired man stood from his desk. He gestured for Naruto and Sasuke to get to their seats and they did. After that, he cleared his throat to get the students' attention.

" Mr. Akasuna Sasori?" Kakashi asked the boy who was now free from Sakura's embrace.

"Hai" the boy politely replied.

"I thought the head master said that you'll be arriving next week?"

"Yes, but... I heard my dear Sakura was studying here now so I've arranged my flight earlier. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" the boy bowed his head slightly.

"Don't worry it's fine as long as you've fixed your papers" the silver-haired man reassured. He cleared his throat stood up from his chair and looked at his class " Anyways, this is Mr. Akasuna Sasori our transferred student. I hope you'll treat him nicely"

"Excuse me" Ino raised her hand to get Sasori's attention. "Are you related to the owner of the Akasuna Records and the Akasuna Theater?"

The red head smiled. "Yes. I'm his son"

"Akasuna Sasori. The only heir of the Akasuna Group of Company. One of Japan's most successful business empires that is also known across the globe. Many of the newest and popular artists are produced from them, including Sakura-san" Shikamaru suddenly informed.

"How did he know that?"

Sasori had a look of surprise on his face that it made the pink-haired girl next to him grin.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Sakura reassured.

"Mr. Akasuna is also a renown musician besides the fact of his family background. Although his knowledge in music is not as vast as Ms. Haruno, the music industry also acknowledges his genius in playing instruments. No offense meant" Neji added in.

"None taken. I know I can't compete with this girl" Sasori said as he started to ruffle the girl's hair. "Her brain is fully hard-wired with musical notes since birth"

"Shut up" Sakura mumbled, pouting.

"I'm assigning Mr. Akasuna to sit next to Naruto. All of you guys, get back to your seats" Kakashi stated before going back to his chair and reading his little orange book.

* * *

"So...How have you been, Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked at the girl sitting in front of him.

The girl, who was already facing him, smiled. " I'm doing good. I'm still not used to school life but I made friends with some of the students. How about you? I thought you said you'd be studying in France?"

"I was, but Mother wanted me to visit here before I went there. Then, she gave me the news about you and it changed everything. You know my parents" he shrugged. " They love you as much as I do" he grinned and Sakura smiled back like she was used to hearing it. This made a certain raven haired boy glare at the scene.

"Aw. You did it to see me?" then her smile changes into a frown and she lightly hit him on the head. "You idiot! I thought you said all the best teachers are there? Why did you pass up that opportunity?"

"They may have the best teachers but they don't have the best student and competition" he stated. "I can go there whenever I want to. Besides, don't you miss me?"

"Hmm... maybe?" she shrugged.

* * *

"Looks like you're in for some competition Teme" Naruto jested the fuming raven-haired boy in front of him. It was lunch time and most of the students were at the cafeteria with them.

Sasuke's scowl was irreplaceable ever since he saw Sakura hugging that red-head. "I'm not competing with anyone"

"Really? You could've fooled me" Naruto stated sarcastically. "Hey! Stop squeezing the life out of that soda can! You'll hurt your hand"

Sasuke let go of the can in his hand. He didn't even noticed the brown liquid coming from it and is now dripping on the table and the floor. His eyes were busy watching Sasori feeding Sakura with a spoonful of food. He felt a strange emotion inside both hurt and something else.

"'You okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

" I don't know but I feel unreasonably angry" he admitted. They were the only people at the table since their friends were getting their food at the counter so he didn't feel awkward on telling his best bud how he felt.

The blonde boy grinned when he realized what Sasuke said. "You're simply jealous, that's all"

"No, I'm not" he denied.

"Oh man, that Sasori guy is kissing Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed out in fake surprise.

Sasuke's head quickly whipped back to look, but he only found the two chatting with each other.

"Not jealous, huh?" Naruto taunted when Sasuke glared back at him.

"Hn"

* * *

"What's wrong with Uchiha?" Neji asked curiously when they got back to the table.

"He ain't hungry" Naruto lied.

Ino turned to look at where Sasuke was looking at and easily deciphered his problem. "Did you guys know that those two are childhood friends?"

"So what?" Sasuke said dully.

"She's like Sakura's big brother. Sasori's parents were Sakura's number one sponsors during her travels and concerts. She's the best asset in their company 'cause she made them famous" Ino informed the group. "They haven't seen each other for 3 years because of Sakura's schedule and Sasori's study"

"How'd you know all of that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura told me once" Ino shrugged.

Sasuke's mood instantly changed at Ino's story although he didn't show it.

_Guess that changes everything..., _Sasuke's inner concluded mischievously. A plan in his mind.

* * *

**blackheart01: I'll end it for now cause my sister is ranting that its her turn so blame her not me... T.T**

**Actually she's reading this right now while i'm typing and she's wearing a weird expression on her face. Beats me. (Shrugs nonchalantly)**

**Now she's asking why my english is not familiar to her so I better introduce her to an English dictionary... Bye for now**


	7. Best Plan Ever

**blackheart01: I really wanted to write sooner but time is against me.**

**Most of the days I prefer sleeping than eating... T.T**

**I don't know what else to say...so...uhhh..Enjoy(I guess)**

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Best Plan Ever...**

_"I'm not the kind who easily accepts defeat... I always fight for what I want..."_

"Hey Karin-san, I'd like you to meet my friend, Akasuna Sasori-kun" Sakura said as she introduced the boy to Karin and the Sasuke's Fans Club. They were at the usual place where the club waits for Sasuke-near the school gates.

Sasori smiled and bowed like a gentleman. "I'm pleased to meet such fine beauties"

"The pleasure is ours" Karin and the fan girls blushed. Sasori can probably match the younger Uchiha's charisma easily, but they were loyal fan girls no matter what.

"Don't be fooled by this guy" Sakura jokingly warned them "He's a pro at flirting"

"Aw, Sakura-chan that's mean" Sasori whined before grinning " Even if I am a pro, it doesn't work on you no matter how hard I try"

"That's because I know you too well" she stuck her tongue out at him then she turned her attention towards the fan girls. "By the way can I be excused for today's activity? Sasori-kun wants to visit my house so he and I could catch up with other. Is that okay with you?"

Karin smiled, still charmed by the boy next to Sakura. He reminded Karin of someone she knows. "Of course it's fine"

"Thanks! I promise I'll be here tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura waved them goodbye as she and Sasori went out of the gates.

"Sugoi! Sakura-chan is friends with a famous musician" a random fan girl commented.

"Of course she would she's world in the music industry as well isn't she?" another girl replied.

"Famous musician?" Karin repeated.

"Eh? You don't know him Karin-chan?" some girl asked. Karin shook her head.

"He's the son of the owner of the Akasuna Records. Plus, he used to be the lead guitarist of the Akatsuki band"

Karin's eyes went wide. She was once a huge fan of that band. "No way! Why didn't you tell me?"

The girls sweat dropped. "We thought you'd recognize him"

Karin went teary-eyed. "I didn't even get his autograph"

"Don't worry you'll be seeing him again tomorrow since he'll be studying here now" a male's voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned at the one who spoke. Shock was an understatement for their reaction.

"SASUKE-SAMA!" they all squealed together.

Sasuke smirked, perfectly hiding his hesitation. It was his first time to talk face to face with them. " How are you doing girls?"

All of them almost fainted when the young Uchiha gave them a devilish grin.

"I have a little proposition to make. And I need your help..."

* * *

"Who were those girls exactly, Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked as he drinks his tea served by Sakura's maids a while ago.

"My club members"

"Club? What kind of club is it?" Sasori questioned.

"A Fan's club" she mumbled hastily.

"Of who?" he asked curiously.

She gulped nervously "Sasuke Uchiha"

"That name sounds familiar. Do I know him?"

"He's one of our classmates" she stated bitterly.

"You don't sound like an avid fan girl" Sasori replied thoughtfully.

"That's because I am not" Sakura admitted and told her friend about her Sasuke problem. Sasori was quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Why haven't I noticed him there? Do you want me to take him down?" the boy asked with determination in his eyes.

"Nah. You don't have to. He didn't bother me for the whole day... which seems weird 'cause it's usually his habit everyday" she wondered to herself.

"I don't care. If that guy bothers you again, I'm right behind you"

"That's very nice of you, but don't start any trouble or I'll be the one to beat you up..."

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-chan!" a group of fan girls greeted her cheerfully.

"O-Ohayou" Sakura replied, sweatdropping. These was not the first time that anyone greeted her too cheerfully that morning. In fact, any fan girl that saw her looked like they were so glad to see her. One girl even gave her a cup of coffee as she entered the school gates.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How're ya doin'?" Naruto greeted. He was with their set of friends, except Sasuke, which calmed her down a little.

"Hi guys" she waved her hand at them a little before walking up to them. "Could you please hide me for a sec?"

"Doshte Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked her with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing. It's just that Uchiha's fans kept on giving me weird looks" she muttered letting them surround her. Her friends looked at where she was pointing at. True enough, most girls were staring in their direction, each one of them wearing a weird kind of grin on their faces.

"Creepy" Naruto sweatdropped.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNN!" a loud yell was heard.

It was Karin.

The pink-haired girl instinctively hid behind the boys to be blocked from Karin's view. It wasn't hard since the guys were taller than her.

"Hey, I thought I saw Sakura-chan a while ago" Karin said when she reached the group.

"What do you want Takada?" Ino demanded.

"It's none of your business Yamanaka" Karin scoffed at her. "Anyway, if you see Sakura, tell her were expecting her later at the meeting spot" the girl said and left before Ino could snap back.

"I'm sorry about that" Sakura muttered.

"It's okay. We're used to it" Tenten reassured her.

"What does she want from you anyway?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't really know" she shrugged. "Can I stay around with you guys for the whole day? I think I need some normal people to talk to"

The group nodded in understanding. "Of course you can, Sakura-san" Neji said.

* * *

"Oi, Sakura-chan what's eating you?" a curious Sasori questioned. The group saw Sasori by the canteen and they decided to join the boy.

"Yeah... I'm just..." Sakura tried to find the right word "...curious"

"Oh, I thought that Sasuke guy was bothering you again. By the way, is he here now?" Sasori started to scan the room and glared at all the guys' direction.

"Nope. He ain't here, so stop giving the others that mean look" she grunted, flicking her friend's forehead- who turned back his attention to her.

"What were you curious about again?" Sasori changed the subject.

"My co-club members are acting strange. They're too-"

"SAKURA-SEMPAI!" three freshmen girls chorused.

"Uhh... Hello. May I help you?" she asked.

"We just want to give you these" a dark haired girl said as she gave her a square box.

"Thanks. What is it exactly?"

"It's chocolate. You're not allergic, are you?" a brown-haired girl replied, worriedly.

"I'm not, but what's it for?" she blinked curiously.

"We just like you to have it" another girl with dark hair said. "Anyway, we have to go to class. See you later at the meeting place!"

The trio waved goodbye, leaving a confused prodigy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Sasori asked the pink-haired girl hesistantly.

"Yup. By now, every member would know that your the famous lead guitarist of Akatsuki. Surely you know what that means" she grinned at him.

The boy groaned. "Ugh. I thought I won't be recognized here" he complained.

"Don't worry. I can manage"

"Those girls were acting weird. Be careful" he advised.

"As if making an active fans' club wasn't weird enough, but sure" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, bye" Sasori said, giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Take care!"

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN!" a very,(unusually) cheerful Karin ran to greet her.

She sweatdropped. "H-Hi Karin" she greeted back weakly.

"We've been waiting for you for hours now! Come, let's go! It's almost time Sasuke-sama comes out of the building!" Karin pulled her towards the mob of girls.

"A-Ano... Can I stay at my usual place?"

"Sure, sure it's no problem"

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked hesistantly.

"Of course"

"Why are you guys in a good mood today?"

"Oh that? It's just that it's a very special day today. We have a hunch that our Sasuke-kun would finally come and meet us all!" Karin replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Karin-san. It's time" Michi informed them. All the fan girls waited and Sakura ran towards the back of the crowd. "Five, four, three, two, one..."

A minute after the short silence, no Sasuke came out of the school building.

_Hey, that's weird Michi-chan is never wrong when timing Uchiha's arrival._

To her surprise, every one of them turned around to face her.

"W-What?" she unconsciously took a step backwards, until she bumped her back onto something hard. It wasn't the wall though.

"Careful" a velvety voice said from behind.

"U-Uchiha?" her eyes widened in shock, then she turned to the fan girls. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Our Sasuke-kun had finally chosen a member" Karin informed, excitedly. "And it's you Sakura-chan!"

"...No way" she muttered to herself only. "Doesn't anyone have any objections?" she questioned hopefully.

"There is none, Sakura-chan. We must follow the rules as loyal members of the Sasuke's Fans Club" Karin answered dutifully.

"What rule?" she asked.

"Rule 13: Any member of the Fans Club that is chosen by Sasuke-sama would have the blessings of the other members with no argument. To prove that Sasuke-sama's intentions are pure, he must present a gift to all the other unchosen members. The gift is upon request by the Fans Club members" Karin stated like as if presenting a law order.

"Is there a way out of it?" Sakura questioned in a nervous tone. She hadn't read that part yet. It felt like she trapped herself in her own plan.

"Nope" it was Sasuke who answered for her. It brought shivers down her spine as he spoke near her ear. " May I claim her now?" the raven haired boy asked politely, like as if he was asking her hand in marriage from her parents.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said with a blush, like the rest of the fan girls.

"Wa-Wait a minute!-" Sakura's words were cut off when the boy unexpectedly hauled her over his shoulders.

"Thank you" Sasuke bowed his head slightly and walked away from the female crowd, who almost fainted simultaneously when he gave them one last devilishly charming smile.

* * *

"Put me down Uchiha! Now!' Sakura protested while hitting him helplessly on his back. It was like she was striking a wall. He never even wince while she did it. And he was carrying her easily like her was equal to a sack of cottons.

_I should have let Sasori-kun come with me..._ she thought.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't do that unless you promise me you'd behave" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He won this round.

"Alright, fine! I'll behave. Now, put me down!" she yelled at him. She was starting to lose her cool and she isn't used to it.

"And promise you won't run away if I did?" he added.

"Yeah, right. Whatever" she grunted tiredly.

The boy stopped from walking and slowly let her down from his hold. After that, Sakura noticed that they were at the parking lot. Sasuke's limousine door was already opened.

"Get in" Sasuke said.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, so please get in. We're gonna be late" Sasuke stated and guided the girl inside the vehicle...

* * *

**blackheart01: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sasori: Where is the Uchiha taking my Sakura-chan? (panics)**

**Sasuke: **_**Your Sakura-chan? **_**(glares at Sasori, his Sharingan turned on)**

**Sasori: Well, duh! (rolls his eyes) Are you deaf now Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: You are **_**so dead**_**. (charges Chidori and runs after the puppet master)**

**Sakura and blackheart01 sweatdrops at the scene.**

**blackheart01: Anyways, I don't know when I'll make the next chapter. Even I don't know what Sasuke's surprise is yet. Ja mata!**


	8. Disaster Date

**blackheart01: Whenever I try to write a story, another one pops up in my head and I don't know how to finish the other ones... T.T**

**Sasuke: You really can't finish anything can't you?**

******blackheart01: I'm really sorry for the long wait and probably for the next one. I dunno when I'll be able to think of the next chapter... so I just hope you'll enjoy this one. **  


**DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Disaster Date...**

_"Spending my time with you is like having a paradise in the middle of the dessert..."_

"Where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked impatiently. They were traveling for almost half an hour now. She was worried that Tsunade might be wondering where she was. Charles would probably inform her godmother that she didn't show up when he fetched her. She couldn't contact her since her cellphone's battery was already dead and her pride wouldn't allow her to borrow the Uchiha's phone.

"Somewhere... private" Sasuke grinned mischievously, and she ignored him.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked instead. She meant with the fangirls earlier.

"I have ways of finding out" he replied non-chalantly.

"You have this all planned out, haven't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Pretty much" he shrugged. "Though I must admit, your idea of _hiding_ from me was genius. Do I affect you _that_ much?"

"No. You _annoy _me that much!" she snapped at him, looking away.

"You know you're lying. Just so you know, the more you hate..." he got his lips closer to her unsuspecting ear. "...the more you love"he smirked when he noticed her holding her breath.

"I could sue you, you know. This is kidnapping!" she backed away from her chair.

"I have a thousand witnesses that I could convince to tell people that you came with me willingly" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She breathed in deeply to control her raging temper. She leaned her head on the window, with a blank gaze, and noticed that it was getting dark.

Before she could ask the limo stopped in front of a huge hotel. Both of them got off the car and Sakura went to stare at the establishment in front of them. It was one of the biggest hotels she'd seen so far in Japan. Being in a lot of world tours, she was used to seeing this kinds of structures. Although she hated to admit it, this one was extravagant! The floors were made up of white marble, some parts covered in red carpet from the entrance, which could be easily seen through the glass doors, which had onyx and gold colored handles. As she looked behind them, she saw a beautiful landscape in the shape of an Uchiwa fan, in the middle of the wide pathway. She could see that it there were red roses on the upper part and white roses on the lower part. Two rows of dancing fountains were lined-up and created nice effects with the light underneath. The water from the left would jump to the right but surprisingly, it didn't spill on the ground; not a single drop.

"How...?" she murmured wondering.

"The water movement is fast enough to drop on the ground. The landscape artist made it so to create a curiosity for the passerby" Sasuke explained reading her mind.

She pouted "I didn't say anything"

"I just had a hunch. Come on" he offered his hand out to her, but the girl just stared at it. "At least let me escort you. The hotel staffs might tell my mother that I haven't been a gentleman towards a girl"

"Like what you do to your fan girls?" she retorted.

"That's a different case" he rolled his eyes. "If you won't, then I'll just have to carry you like earlier"

She narrowed her eyes at him from his threat, and unwillingly gave her hand to his waiting one. He took it eagerly and guided her towards the entrance. The moment the door was opened, they were welcomed by a flood of flashes.

* * *

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered.

"What's the meaning of this Uchiha?" Sakura hissed as she hid herself from the cameras.

"I know nothing about this" he defended himself.

"Oh really?" she asked sardonically.

"Ms. Haruno, how long have you been dating Mr. Uchiha?" a male reporter called out.

"Where did you meet each other? Or have you known each other longer?" another one asked.

"Is it true that you decided to study here in Japan just to be close to Mr. Uchiha?"

"I'm not-" Sakura's protest was cut off, when Sasuke's bodyguards came to their aid, blocking the reporters who were trying to run after them.

The young Uchiha pulled her out from the crowd of reporters, straight towards the elevator, just in time for them to hear a female reporter say:

"We are here at the Uchiha Grand Hotel, where we've just witnessed one of the Uchiha heirs, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke with the world renown, young, music prodigy Ms. Haruno Sakura together-" then the elevator doors closed.

Before Sakura could give him a piece of her mind, Sasuke took out his phone, without sparing her a look "Manager Jin Ho, why are there reporters at the lobby?" Sasuke paused and waited "Why wasn't I informed about it?"

Sakura could only glare at his back.

Sasuke grunted "Hn. Just clear them out. I'm expecting that this won't get out in the public tomorrow, got that? And another thing, I don't want to be disturbed for the next hours, no matter _what_ the situation is" he said his last words with finality.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"The ambassador was here on a conference. It was a last minute appointment so I wasn't informed about it earlier. I apologize for that" the boy stated.

She huffed and leaned her back on the elevator wall, looking at him with conviction "Even so, you still wouldn't have let me go, right?"

"I worked hard just to get you here" he said instead "Don't worry about the reporters. It'll be taken cared of"

"That's hard to believe" she muttered "I don't care about what they say. I'm used to controversies like that. I'm simply annoyed by them"

"They are annoying" he agreed "Wait, what do you mean by controversies?"

She frowned at him "Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm curious" he said frankly.

"Obviously" she mumbled "Well... people always involve me with Sasori-kun because we're really close..."

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat "How did the two of you deny it?"

"We didn't bother. As long as we both know the truth, we don't mind. His parents and Aunt Tsunade lets us decide on our own because they know us well" she explained non-chalantly.

"Oh…" his tone lowered, just as the elevator door opened. "Ahm, let's go" he held her hand, which he unconsciously squeezed lightly as he pulled her towards a corridor leading to a white door.

* * *

When Sasuke opened the door, Sakura was welcomed by a vivid rooftop. The place was strewn over by yellow Christmas lights, which made the setting glow under the dark night sky. There was a table set-up up front, and red roses surrounded it, and there were even some on the floor. In short, it looked perfectly romantic for lovers. Sakura breathed in the fresh air before thinking of a wise comment.

"Wow. You must've paid the hotel staffs a lot to prepare this within a short time" she feigned a bored tone.

"Does it suit your taste?" Sasuke ignored her uninterested appearance.

She shrugged. "The place looks wonderful" she walked over the table and touched the roses in the centerpiece. She held a soft gaze at the flowers that didn't escape the boy's eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment then" he grinned.

The girl raised sighed tiredly. "I'm complimenting the staffs who made the set-up, not you"

"Actually, _I _was the one who made the set-up" he informed the girl.

She blinked saying, " You're kidding right?"

"You don't know what I can do for someone I like" he said, pulling up a chair for the girl. "Please take a seat, Miss and let's start our dinner"

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, but she complied. The boy was polite anyway. Plus, even though she didn't want to say it, she was _really _hungry.

To her surprise, Sasuke was the one who served her the foods and drink. Then she realized that they were the only ones up there when she looked around.

"Why do we have to eat here?" Sakura asked him when he finished and joined her at the table. "Don't you have a restaurant here or something?"

"How can I spend my time with you alone if we eat by those outlets?" he reasoned which made her frown.

"As if I want to be with you" she rolled her eyes. They kept eating then after that, Sasuke assisted her from her chair. "What now?"

"Come on. I want to show you something" Sasuke explained pulling her lightly by the edge of the roof. There was something there covered by a white cloth. When the boy took it out, she learned that it was a telescope.

"Star gazing?" she guessed.

"Close. We're gonna watch the meteor shower" Sasuke replied to her, setting up the telescope himself.

"I didn't know it was tonight" she looked up then frowned at the night sky. "I think your schedule is wrong"

"How come?" the boy raised an eyebrow at her when he finished what he was doing.

"Have you even spared a look at the sky?" she grunted.

The young Uchiha did. There seems to be storm clouds instead of stars. Lightning was flashing occasionally. He took out his cellphone and dialed the hotel manager's number. But there was no signal.

"Damn" he muttered, before turning to her. "Do you have a signal on yours?"he questioned.

The pinkette showed him her phone. "Nope. 'Sorry, my phone's dead" she bluntly answered. "Why not go down to the hotel instead?" she suggested.

Sasuke went towards the door form which they entered and turned the knob. It didn't budge. Was it jammed? He tried again, but nothing happened. IT. WAS. DEFINITELY. LOCKED.

"What's the problem, Uchiha?" Sakura asked form behind him when she noticed him fumbling by the door.

He gulped. "Uhm... I'll tell you if you promise me that you're not going to panic"

She scowled. "Just tell me"

"I can't open the door" he mumbled. Due the quietness of the place, she easily heard him.

Yet she still said, "What?"

"The door is locked from the outside. I can't open it" he repeated.

"You're kidding, right?" she pushed him from the door, when he shook his head and tried to open it herself. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" she growled at him, which almost made him take a step back.

"Why would I trap myself here? Especially now that there's a storm coming and you're with me?" he tried to reason with her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I swear, if I get out of here I'll-" she was cut off by the thunder and rain started to pour out. Sakura gasped when she got soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura, let's go this way" Sasuke pulled her near the penthouse, which was also locked when he tried to turn the door knob. Out of frustration, he kicked the door but it didn't even move. The materials used in their hotel are completely unbreakable. Fortunately, they were at least shaded from the rain. But then again, they were already wet.

"We could stay here for awhile" Sasuke said, his voice almost trembling.

"H-How long is t-that?" she stuttered from the cold, completely irritated.

"I have no idea" he admitted, he took off his jacket and covered her with it since it didn't get too soaked.

"Hn" she sighed defeated, staring at the rain in front of them. "Well, you got what you wanted. A date with me while watching the shower... a rain shower that is" she laughed half-heartedly at her own comment.

This also made the young Uchiha chuckle. Despite all that's happened, this girl made him laugh. Normally, if she was another girl and in this kind of situation, he would feel entirely frustrated and irritated, after all the effort he did. Sakura herself wasn't that angry like he had expected.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his shoulder. He found Sakura had fallen asleep, even though they were in that kind of situation. Then he realized that, her, being next to him felt warm and nice after all...

* * *

**blackheart01: Neh, Sasuke-kun, you really don't know how to make a good impression on your first date huh?**

**Sasuke: Shut up. You're the one who made me do it.**

**Sakura: Hey, bh01, won't we get sick from this scene? It's raining right?**

**blackheart01: Yeah, and you have Sasuke-kun to blame. he didn't even know it'll rain...**

**Sasuke: Why you liar! (follows bh01 with the dark aura behind him)**

**blackheart01: Oh come on. I was just kidding! (sweatdrops) hehehe...**

**Sakura: Until next time! :) (smiles)**


	9. Love Sick Part 1

**blackheart01: Hello my beautiful readers! I am soooo sorry for leaving you hanging with the last chapter. I'm still hoping that I'm not disappointing you guys…**

**Sasuke: You're not disappointing anyone…**

**blackheart01: OMG! Sasuke-kun is finally supporting me? It's a miracle!**

**Sasuke: I'm not supporting you, idiot. I just said that 'cause I know no one's reading this crap…**

**blackheart01: Shut up you jerk! (runs after the teleporting Uchiha)**

**Sakura: blackheart01 does not own Naruto… (grins)**

* * *

**Musician 9: Love Sick (hmm...Part 1?)**

_"I'll take care of you... whether you like it or not… "_

Sakura woke up with a start when her eyes met her dark surrounding. She learned that she was lying on a soft, warm bed trying to remember last night's events. _Was it all just a dream?_

She took a deep breath and stepped down from the mattress, that was curiously strewn by a number of comforters in different shades of blue. She walked towards the side of the room which she guessed was the window and pulled the curtains aside.

"Nope. It wasn't a dream Sakura" she muttered to herself as her gaze scanned the view in front of her. _Thunderstorms_. But it wasn't the one that caught her attention. A wide stretch of a breath-taking front yard welcomed her sight. She noticed that there was a nice drive-way, a huge white fountain in the middle of a beautiful landscape and a clean, well-trimmed lawn. All of those were unfamiliar to her. This only means that it wasn't her house.

The opening of a door and the lighting of the room caught her attention.

"Oh, hello Ms. Haruno. I see you're awake now. Would you like to have your breakfast at the dining room or do you prefer to have it here?" a young woman with brunette hair said as she saw the girl standing by the window.

The girl stared at the woman with a curious gaze before speaking. "Um… I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but… who are you and where am I?"

"It's all right ma'am. My name is Riku. I'm one of the maids that serves the Uchiha household and you are here at the Uchiha Mansion" the woman replied politely.

"Uchiha? You mean he brought me here?" she asked and Riku nodded. "Where is he?"

"The young master is in his room at the moment. He said he doesn't want to be disturbed and he ordered us to take care of you while he's there" Riku answered.

Sakura frowned at this. "Uh... Riku-san, do you know what happened last night? How did Sasuke and I got here?"

Riku was uncertain of her answer. "The truth is, the young master only brought you here this morning. He carried you in and told us to change your clothes into more comfortable ones. After that he personally took care of you after changing clothes himself. You're body was really freezing and we all did our best to warm you up but the young master was actually the one who did all the work..." the young woman trailed off, as if she still can't believe that her temperamental young boss could be so gentle towards a person...especially a _girl._

Sakura's mind suddenly had a flash of blurry, familiar memories at the maid's statement...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stirred in her sleep...she felt extremely cold, like as if she was trap inside a block of glacier in the middle of the North Pole. She never did like cold weathers, most of all, the feeling of it. It always gave her the harshest case of coughs and colds, and would always get her bed-ridden for days. Her teeth produced small, chattering sounds as her body convulses into tiny shudders. Suddenly, she felt a feather-light touch on her cheeks and a second later, a warm palm was cupping her face very gently. Her dainty hands snatched it quickly when it was about move away from her. She snuggled her cheeks eagerly onto it, as if a desperate attempt to transfer the warmth to her shaking body.__She heard a sharp intake of breath from above her, when the owner's hand got in contact with her ice-like digits._

_Sasuke's eyes flashed a mixture of worry, panic and frustration. But most of all anger. He felt like wanting to kick himself for causing this to the pink-haired girl lying on the queen size bed, where he was sitting on the side. Obviously, the girl was having hypothermia because of the long time they spent at the cold drafts of the hotel rooftop while drenched from rain water. His mind went blank for a moment, not knowing what to do. His free hand frantically wiped Sakura's forehead that had a thin sheet of sweat on it. His eyebrows creased slightly while he stared at her shuddering form._

_"Sasuke-sama..." one of the elder maids said, slowly placing a careful hand on his shoulder._

_Sasuke was a little hesitant to let his eyes tear-off from the female musician. He looked up at the older woman at his side not even able to put on his nonchalant facade. _

_"What should I do, Toru-san?" the raven-haired Uchiha asked as he tried to sound monotonous as he seeked out for guidance from his old nanny._

_The old woman gave him a kind smile before answering, "Make her eat that soup" she gestured at the medium-sized bowl, placed at the bedside table "...and keep her warm"_

_Sasuke blinked at the woman when he saw her walking her way towards the door of the bedroom. "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you gonna help me?"_

_The old woman feigned an indignant look when she turned to him "Dear boy, it was not my fault she became like that. You should take responsibility of your actions, remember?" she gave him a pointed look, reminding him that it was she, who thought him that mindset, before closing the door behind her, ushering the eaves-dropping maids she found huddled by the door away and back to their chores._

_Sasuke wore a confused scowl on his face as he gazed at the door. Her nanny could be really cunning when she wants to._

_"Uhm" the faint moan that escaped the Haruno's lips brought Sasuke's obsidian orbs back to her. The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly, unconsciously folding her arms in front of her chest-bringing Sasuke's hand with her-as she tried to keep herself warm by hugging herself. Sasuke's cheeks turned red as the back of his hand merely brushed over her chest. He looked back to her face. She seemed to be unaware of her surrounding, as if she was still half-asleep._

_Sasuke gulped, suddenly feeling a little too warm. Sakura's breathing was a bit shallow and the source of her heat (Sasuke's hand) that she brought on her chest eased her a little bit as it gets warmer. But she needed more of this. Sasuke's face was in the shade of crimson now, as his hand was being pressed more on the girl's chest. He felt her soft hand squeezing his own lightly towards her more softer part of her torso. He could even determine the rapid beating of her heart underneath his touch. It was as fast as his, though Sasuke's rapid heart rate was not caused by any sickness like Sakura was._

_It took every ounce of his self-control to pry his hand away from the most alluring girl he ever met. He groaned inwardly at her tiny whimper, when she felt the lost of her comforting source of heat. He gave out a heavy sigh of relief-standing up and pacing back and forth- as he achieved freedom from her tempting figure._

_"Alright, Sasuke. You can do this" he muttered, encouraging himself as his eyes wandered off at the bowl of piping hot chicken soup at the bedside table. "Soup" he decided._

_He hesitantly went back to the girl, whose eyes were close once again and tried to rouse her by gently tapping her cheeks. "Sakura. Wake up for minute" he said in the calmest voice he could muster._

_The girl's eyes opened again. Her emerald orbs hazy, to what seem to Sasuke like a blank stare. He guided her to sit up on the bed, holding her by the shoulder and arm to rest her back on the bed's headboard._

_Sasuke took out the bowl of soup and said "You have to eat this to make you feel better okay?"_

_The girl nodded her head obediently as if in a trance, her body still trembling from the unexplainable cold. Sasuke took out a spoonful of the soup, blowing it lightly to avoid her tongue to get scalded. Sakura opened her lips a little as she gulped her first serving of the chicken soup. She managed to let out a small moan when the heat of the liquid food gave her a temporary heat as it slithered down her throat. When Sasuke was done on feeding her, he let her lie down again and covered her with five layers of comforters, enough to give her a warm temperature as Toru instructed Sasuke. The young Uchiha pulled her into his arms and stayed there for almost half an hour-ignoring temptations to bury his face on the crook of her neck or her hair to inhale her wonderful scent of vanilla, cherry blossom and...strawberry? He only let go when he was sure that her body had completely settled in a steady state and after giving out a sigh of comfort, before Sasuke crawled down from the bed and took his seat back to her side._

_Sakura was once again in deep slumber as Sasuke lulled her to sleep by stroking her bubblegum-pink strands with his left hand while his right, got entrapped between the girl's hands-for the second time-her cheeks flushed against it._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

_Sasuke...colds...chicken soup...Sasuke...blue comforters...Sasuke_, her mind teased her into remembering. She frowned as the memory of last night weren't as vivid as she would like it to be. Why does she keep on recalling Sasuke's face anyway? What did he do to her exactly?

"Miss Haruno?" Riku's voice pulled her back to reality.

Sakura turned her apple-green eyes at the young maid, with a determined gaze. "Could you show me where Uchiha's room is located?"

* * *

"T-This is the young master's room" Riku gestured nervously at the snow-white double door, which was across a wide window with a red-curtain hanging from it. Riku had pointed at it like as if it's a room full of monsters or hungry, wild lions and not a room of a teenager.

Sakura was about to take hold of the doorknob when Riku's alarmed voice, startled her.

"M-Miss Haruno, I don't think this is a g-good idea" she stuttered, anxiously in a hushed tone. She wondered how she got convinced by the young musician to show her Sasuke's room when she knew all along that she would get in trouble for it anyway.

"I can handle it" Sakura said in a light tone.

"No. You don't understand!" Riku shook her head quickly. "Sasuke-sama never, ever liked his sleep being disturbed. The last time it happened, four of our newly hired maids got fired. And it was only because he heard them laughing as they pass by his door"

Sakura gave the brunette an skeptical gaze as if asking with her eyes if the maid was serious. Sasuke couldn't be that much of a spoiled brat, could he? But then again, Riku didn't look like she was kidding.

Sakura considered for a second before deciding on her reply. "Okay then Riku-san. I'll just go tell Uchiha-san than I just wandered off by myself and accidentally found this room. Don't worry, you can go do whatever it is you need to do. I just need to get inside and give your boss a piece of my mind" Sakura says giving out a reassuring smile but her tone was saying otherwise. Riku suddenly had this feeling that this harmless-looking, pretty pink-haired girl is not to be messed with. Not even by her Master Sasuke...

* * *

"_Sasuke-sama..." _a sweet, feminine voice called out to him.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-sama...Please wake up..." the voice coaxed the raven-haired boy into consciousness.

Sasuke rolled over his side tiredly. A slight frown forming on his face. _Why is this maid trying to wake me up? Is she planning to get herself fired? _he thought to himself, eyes scrunching up tightly, refusing to crack an eye open. He strained his ears as he heard a light shifting from below him and a small sigh being released by the unknown owner.

"I said..." the voice said laced with a warning tone, before it exploded into a shout "...WAKE UP UCHIHA!"

The young male's comforter was yanked away from his body, leaving him with the thin sheet of blanket. The female intruder of his room managed to pull it out of him causing him to feel the shocking coldness of his air-conditioned room. Sasuke's reaction was immediate. He bolted upright in a sitting position, snapping harshly and blindly at the girl by the foot of his bed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU'RE FIRED!" he growled loudly in front of him.

It was dark in his room and the weather outside didn't help him to see better at his surrounding. The person just stood there unaffected, as she folded her arms in front of her chest, not giving any indications of following his order. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit when the person walked out of the shadows of his room and in time the lightning struck from outside, flashing out a white-blue illumination on the stranger who _so __bravely _entered his room without thinking of the consequences.

There in all her glory, the lights from outside amplifying her beauty into one of those that could be described as haunting _yet_ innocent, the mixture of shadow and lightning not hiding her furrowed, perfect brows, her rosy pink lips set in a tight, disapproving line and bright, emerald eyes boring holes at him directly-Sakura Haruno bears a look of total annoyance and irritation and Sasuke Uchiha knew -_ not __guessed_, that it was because of him that she wears that expression.

_Damn... What did I do now?..._

* * *

**blackheart01: Whew! Glad that was over! Mwahahah what _would _Sakura-chan do? Hmm****...**

**...I didn't know what came over me -_-' I thought this story was history but I just gotten this burst of inspiration to write this chap down...and for anyone who's still or going to read this...uh..don't worry! As the title said, it's part 1...I plan to cut this chap into two so I could work the other half much easier and better. A lot of things happen last year actually. I'll tell you guys next time, 'kay?**

**Sasuke: Don't bother baka. There will be no next time..**

**blackheart01: Ouch that hurts! (pouts, before smirking evilly) Don't you want to know what Sakura will...DO. to. YOU. in. YOUR. _BEDROOM?_**

**Sasuke: (blushing lightly) Hn.**

**Sakura: (blinks innocently) What will I do blackheart01-chan?**

**blackheart01 took Sakura away from Sasuke and whispers the possibilities...a second later...**

**Sakura: WHAAAAAAAATTT? (blushing furiously, looking at Sasuke then back to bh01) A-Are you serious? Y-you..I-I will...with ..Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: (flashstepped to their side, inwardly curious) What were you two talking about?**

**blackheart01: Well..I was telling her that she will-(cut-off by Sakura's hand on her face)**

**Sakura: N-Nothing! We were talking about n-nothing Sasuke-kun! Bye! (disappears with a swirl of Sakura petals, taking bh01 with her...)**

**Sasuke: (picks up note left by bh01 and reads out loud) If you want to know what Sakura-chan will do to Sasuke-kun...(sweatdropped)...I feel the same...hehehe...I still don't know what might happen next...Good luck to us!**


	10. Love Sick Part 2

**blackheart01: Yo peepz! How's it doing? **

**Sasuke: None of your business.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun, don't be rude. I'm fine by the way bh01-chan! (smiles)**

**blackheart01: (hugs Sakura while glaring at Sasuke) You're too cute and too nice for that teme Sakura-chan. Why do you even like him?**

**Sakura: I don't like him bh01-chan...**

**(Sasuke's and bh01's jaws dropped, gaping at Sakura)**

**blackheart01: Y-You don't? (Sakura shakes head)**

**Sasuke:...(looking away trying not to look hurt)**

**Sakura: ...It's because I LOVE HIM! (she grins happily)**

**blackheart01: Awww...Hey, Sasu-chan! Quit blushing in the corner and say the disclaimer...(smirks)**

**Sasuke: (glares at bh01, face heating up) That** _**IDIOT **_**(bh01 shouts 'hey!') ****writing this story does not and never will own Naruto...Hn...**

* * *

**Musician 9: Love Sick (Part 2)**

_"You're actually worried about me?...Does that mean you like me now? "_

Sasuke's initial reaction of fear of the girl was completely washed over by utter worry when he remembered the girl's condition last night. He sat up properly on the bed, refusing to go down from it for a relevant reason, and squinted his eyes to meet the girl's emerald eyes glinting in the dark.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed taking a rest" he grumbled, his voice sounding husky from sleep.

"You're seriously asking _me _why I 'm in your house when you were the one who brought me here?" she snapped, frowning.

"I meant, why are you here in my room. And to answer your question, well, I don't know where you live, so the only logical thing to do was to bring you to my house since I found out you were really ill from cold last night" Sasuke answered non-chalantly.

"It's your fault since you brought me to that place" she bit out icily.

"I know and I do apologise for that" Sasuke admitted guiltily. It was a rare thing for Sasuke to feel guilty and most likely admit his wrong doing. If Sakura knew him for a long time, she would've been surprised or probably think he was just kidding her. Fortunately, she took it seriously and nodded her head lightly, a sign that she forgives him..._a little._

"What happened last night when I fell asleep, anyway?" she asked not directly looking at him, sitting by the edge of Sasuke's bed, since she found standing there a bit tiring, she was facing him sideways so in front of her was the window.

"Well while I was waiting for the storm to calm down by midnight, I suddenly felt you shivering on my side since you're next to me. I discovered you were having a mild case of hypothermia and your body was seriously cold..." his lips set to a grim line briefly as he remembered it "...as a last resort, I used the glass table top we used and threw it out to get the attention from the hotel staffs. Fortunately, it was raining so no one was outside and no one got hurt from me throwing out that glass. Some of the guards with the manager went up and managed to open up the door. I carried you to my car and immediately brought you here and let my maids take care of you..." he ended his story, not bothering to add that he was actually the one who took care of her.

"Hmm, that makes sense but I think you're only telling half the truth" she crossed her arms again in front of her chest.

"I'm not lying, I swear I don't know where you live..._yet_" he said defensively, adding the last word as an afterthought.

Sakura shook her head, a ghost of a smile gracing her pink lips at his answer. Sighing, she spoke, "No, not that one... I was just wondering why I keep remembering your face last night, instead of your maids' who were supposed to be aiding me...I think I even remember you feeding me some chicken soup?"

"You might have been dreaming" Sasuke suggested, looking away. He had too much pride to admit that he actually took care of someone in his entire life, well... except maybe his Mom, when he and his older brother Itachi were younger. But still, he never admitted that as well.

"Hm...Maybe you're right. You don't look like the caring type anyway" Sakura shrugged carelessly, letting go of the topic, while standing up again.

Sasuke ignored the little pinch he felt in his heart at her statement. That was weird. What the hell was that about? He never cared before about what other people thought about him. Why now? Even if he does like Sakura, she's still a complete stranger to him. So what if she thought he was the uncaring kind? None of his friends does sometimes and he didn't bother correcting them. Why does that make Sakura any different?

He took a glance back to the girl again and found that she was already walking towards his door to exit. "Where are you going?" he asked, distractedly.

"Back to that room from where I woke up from. I still can't go back home yet with all that rain. I heard some of the streets were flooded, so I have to wait until the stupid storm calms down" Sakura answered not so willingly.

He sighed. "Alright. You can call up one of the maids to assist you if you need any-_(cough, cough) _..thing" he finished his sentence after clearing his throat. "'Sorry"

The pinkette stopped on her tracks and looked back at him. Even in the lack of light, he noticed how her emerald orbs, blinked in a startled way at him.

"'You okay?" Sakura's pinkish eyebrow rose in question.

"Y-Yeah, _(cough, cough) _I'm fine _(cough)" _he managed, through his cough that was getting louder than he plans to let out. _Damn it!_ , he thought, covering himself with the blanket over his head, muffling his coughing fit using his pillows. This is embarrassing.

"Are you sure?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She started to converge towards him, her movements showing caution as she took another step so that she was on his side. She glared daggers the lump that was hiding underneath the blanket, on the cobalt-colored bed, her hands itching to pull out the covers again. This time she had no plan of him getting a hold of it.

"Hn. 'mfhine" came his muffled reply.

Her eye twitched in annoyance. "Well, if you're _fine_ then why are you hiding under the darn comforter, Uchiha?" she drawled, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm feeling cold?" he retorted peeking out his dark orbs from the upper side of the warm comforter. "And I'm not hiding" he added, grumbling.

Sakura took that moment to touch the young Uchiha's forehead to check his temperature. A gasp left her mouth, as she took back her hand as if she got scalded at the contact. "You have a fever!"

"No, I don't" he mumbled, stubbornly.

"Uchiha you're seriously hot!" she snapped, completely losing her patience now.

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks. I get that a lot but... I didn't know it would feel nice to hear that from you"

Sakura paused, taking a moment to understand what he meant by that, and when she did, her cheeks took up the color of red wine. Thank God it was dark in here! "I-I didn't mean it like that, you jerk! You are _literally_ hot! You're damn sick, that's what you are!"

"Uh-huh. Keep talking" Sasuke was already wearing a mischievous grin, eyes shining with amusement.

Gritting her teeth for her to control her anger and to prevent herself from growling more profanities at the boy, Sakura lunged for the comforters. She was about to roughly pull them out, but Sasuke saw her attempt. Just as quickly as Sakura yanked out the covers, Sasuke snatched her wrist to stop her. With both of them struggling, the pink-haired girl lost her footing as Sasuke pulled with much force. She fell on top of him. Half of her body, laid flat on Sasuke's torso. Sasuke didn't find the girl heavy at all, but the sudden impact was enough to knock out the breath out of him.

Sakura was gasping for air, not only because of what happened but also because of pain and embarassment. She tried to get back on her feet, her hands unconsciously latching onto a smooth-hard flesh for support... Wait, flesh? What the...?

Oh, it was just his chest.

She stared at her hands that were pressed at the really warm pale skin of the boy under her. Her eyes widen in realization. She stared back at the boy, her face completely turning crimson. He was staring back at her surprise can be easily seen as well, and it was probably what he was seeing in her jade eyes, too. The young man was about to lift his arm to help her to stand up again, but Sakura thought differently.

"Kya!"

* * *

Everything had happened too fast for Sasuke's mind to process things immediately. One minute he was lying on his bed having a tug of war with Sakura for his blanket, and the next, he finds himself, on the floor, on his stomach, on the snow white carpet, with the girl straddling his back-one knee on his back and the other by his left side. Sasuke would've found this position funny, if Sakura wasn't trying to pull his arms out of his body. It was the first time that Sasuke witnessed Sakura's inhuman strength, unfortunately she demonstrated it using him as her practice target. It was both amazing and mind-boggling. How can a petite girl like her, judo throw him- a much bigger and taller person than her- so easily?

Sasuke was forced out of his musings when Sakura pushed his arms tighter behind him. _Ouch_. He grunted. He knew he could easily roll them over to get the upperhand, but he doesn't want to risk it, in case Sakura knew more fancy judo techniques. So he just let her ride his back until her breathing becomes normal, or at least until she calms down.

It took her roughly five minutes to settle down and speak, but the first word she uttered made the young Uchiha snap his head to the side and to look at her indignantly.

"P-Pervert!"

"What?" he shouted more in disbelief rather than a question.

"Y-You're naked! And... and you were trying to g-get a hold of me!" Sakura shouted back and stuttered at the same time. She sounded like _she _was the victim here.

Well, technically he is half-naked, and trying to get a hold of her to help her get up from the bed, but he didn't find anything perverted about that. So he decided to clear his name. The problem was, when he was about to open his mouth to speak, his door opened and revealed one of the housemaids. She was an old woman, which Sakura barely recognized from last night.

"Young Master your... oh... I'm sorry to disturb you. I didn't know Miss Haruno is here. I'll just come back later then" the old woman, quickly exited the room as quickly as she entered it.

"Toru-san, wait!" Sasuke called out, but it was useless since his good 'ol nanny locked the door behind her ignoring his calls. Great, now she'll probably think he has a relationship with the pinkette. Then Sasuke thought it over. Well, that was what he planned in the first place, so, what the heck. He shrugged to himself. Let Toru-san think what she's thinking.

Sakura's grip tightened again. Sasuke groaned, feeling his arms getting numb. "Sakura, I still plan to keep my arms attached to my body, just so you know"

Sakura's hands loosened a bit when he spoke, distracted by the sudden appearance of Sasuke's nanny. The boy took it as a chance to take a long breath. "Look, I'm not exactly naked here. Just shirtless. And I wasn't planning to do anything to you. I was about to help you get off me, but I guess you thought wrong" he explained.

The young musician blinked and her eyes raked along Sasuke's lower part. He was indeed wearing a pair of black sweatpants. She grumbled and made a move to stand up. Sasuke finally managed to sigh in relief. He looked up in front of him to find Sakura reluctantly offering her hand out to him. The Uchiha reached up to the girl, secretly fighting off the urge to smirk for it might cause her mood swing again. The girl quickly pulled him up and took her hand back immediately and stepped back as if afraid he'd do something inappropriate again.

Sasuke discreetly massaged his aching arms as he stared at the girl in front of him. Man, this girl sure is strong. He mentally noted not to get on her bad side... Wait... He already was, wasn't he?

"Geez, Sakura what's with that look? You look like I ravaged you or something" he stated dryly, at her anxious expression. "...and now you look like, you're planning to attack me again" he added, when her expression turned from a scared prey to a murderous predator.

Instead of saying something, she huffed and turned her back to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Will you just put some decent clothes on? You're already aware that you're sick and yet you sleep without a shirt? Are you trying to freeze yourself to death?"

Sasuke smirked teasingly, despite her not seeing this. "Am I actually hearing concern from that tone? Are you worried about me Miss Haruno?"

"No. You're imagining things" she deadpanned, still not moving an inch from her spot.

The young Uchiha could only imagine her flushed cheeks and the deep scowl on her pretty face. With a quiet sigh, he shuffled towards his dresser that was close to him and pulled out a random shirt, and put it on. He was about to tell her that he was done when he sneezed unceremoniously.

The girl seemed to be startled at the sound making her straighten up and asked impatiently, "Are you finished?"

Sasuke sniffed as silently as he can to avoid embarrassment and replied, "Hn"

The girl took that as a yes and slowly turned to face him again. With a frown that effectively hid her concern, she converged forward to his place and hesitantly lifted her hand to touch his forehead again. She grimaced unimpressed. "Yup. It's fever" she confirmed more to herself as she took her small hand back to her side.

Sasuke let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He didn't expect her to touch him again, but feeling her warm hand against his skin, made him want to purr and rest his head onto it contently like a cat.

_Okay, that actually sounded __pathetic_, he criticized himself inwardly.

"Go back to your bed, Uchiha" she ordered with a stern look, which reminded Sasuke of his mom when he was little, whenever he did something that she doesn't approve of.

"I'm not _that_ sick-" he started to complain.

_"Go back to your bed..." _she repeated through gritted teeth, effectively cutting him off. "...or I'll kick your ass to get there" she added with a good amount of threat in her voice.

This made Sasuke want to pout like a three-year old. Fortunately, he caught himself and simply grumbled under his breath, as he dragged himself towards his huge bed.

"Good boy" she said mockingly while smirking, which earned her a glare from the Uchiha, which she completely ignored. "Now, stay put while I call your maids to take care of you-"

"No. I won't allow that" he said catching her off-guard with the seriousness in his voice.

Sakura's pink lips curled downwards in disapproval. "Why are you being so stubborn? You need help-"

"I don't" he snapped in a cold manner. Although, seeing her surprised reaction made him speak in an even voice again. "I appreciate what you're doing but... I'm not used to people helping me. If you want to give me a favor, just get me the medicine and I'll go back to taking a rest"

The music genius stared at him for a long time, as if he were a puzzle that she can't solve. After a few more seconds, she shook her head and sighed tiredly. "Fine. Then tell me where your medicine cabinet is"

* * *

"Are you sure that's safe to eat?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That...that soup. You just put a raw egg on it" Sasuke said gazing at the bowl in Sakura's hand in distaste.

The girl blinked at him and her eyes went down to the soup back to him. Covering her mouth with her free hand, she tried to stifle a small giggle when she realized what his uneasy expression was for.

"You were seriously worried about that?" she asked after composing herself.

Sasuke looked away from her. "I don't fancy the idea of eating raw egg. That's all"

"But I've learned that atheletes include raw eggs on their diet for muscle improvement and its actually healthy" Sakura informed him.

"I don't care if everyone likes it" he frowned turning back to meet her eyes, that was shining with amusement. It made him frown more when he felt his stomach did a somersault. _Must be because of the egg_, he concluded.

"Oh come on" she rolled her eyes. "It's no longer raw since the hot soup already cooked it up. See?" she stirred the said liquid food and sccoped up the piece of the egg. True enough, it was no longer a clear blob but a white solid piece of protein. "Here. Try it" she offered.

Sasuke gazed at the spoon filled soup suspiciously, then trained his onyx eyes at the pinkette. "You try it first" he stated.

The girl pouted. "But I'm not the sick one here. You are"

"Well... how can I be sure if its okay to eat that?" he asked monotonously. "Or if you put poison in it 'cause you're still mad at me for getting you sick" he added in a mutter.

"I'm not mad about that anymore -even though it really was your fault- since we both know you didn't intend for it to happen" she shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Thank you for not making me feel guilty" he replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she answered back with a grin. "Now eat"

"You do it first" he said with an utter tenacity.

"Alright then" she quickly took a mouthful and scooped again. This time she shoved it in his slightly opened mouth, taking opportunity of his mild surprise.

She snickered lightly at his expression when he almost choked on his spoon and his eyes shoot daggers at her. "Neh, it's good right?" she asked innocently licking her lips to clean the remnants of the crab and corn soup from it.

Sasuke's cheeks gained a pink color that almost matched Sakura's hair as he watches her small tongue grazed her lips. The girl tilted her head to the side wondering if it was out of embarassment or because of his sickness.

"Hey, Uchiha. Are you sure you're fine? You're starting to look beet red" she stated, gently tapping a finger on his cheek, as if to prove her point.

"Must be the soup" he mumbled.

"You barely had any" she countered.

"..."

"...so?"

"Hn...so, what?"

"You and I already tasted it, and we're still breathing. _So_...are you gonna eat this or not?" she questioned.

"Sure. Give me that" he took the bowl from Sakura and started gobbling it down. In all fairness, it was a really good meal, and it made him feel a little better. Sakura retrieve the bowl from him when he finished and gave him the medicine he was supposed to take. After that, she started wiping him with a cold, damp towel to lower down his temperature.

Sasuke hissed as the cloth touched his chest, trying his best not to shiver. Sakura sniggered as she continued her slow torture. She no longer felt shy probing his body with the wet cloth even though at the first five minutes she can't even look at him without her face totally flushing brightly.

"Is this supposed to be done slowly or are you doing this on purpose?" the raven-haired boy grunted.

"On purpose? _Of course not!_" she smirked evilly, after dipping the towel from the ice-cold water from the basin, squeezing it out of excess water and pressed it against Sasuke's back who flinched both in surprise and from the cold contact.

"Why don't you just give me that and I'll do it myself?" he tried to reach for the said towel for the fourth time but it was still a failed attempt, as the pink-haired girl snatched the towel back.

"No can do. I want to return the favor since you took care of me last night. Let's just say we're even now" she said as she continued wiping him up again.

Sasuke paused. He doesn't even remember himself confirming that to her. "I told you it wasn't me"

"Okay Pinocchio, I believe you" she nodded her head, as she settled the towel back to the basin, before tossing back his shirt to him saying "Dress up" She stood up from the chair that was placed beside the bed and went to Sasuke's bathrooom, to place the basin in sink. When she returned to Sasuke's room, the boy was already dozing off. She ambled slowly towards the bed and studied its owner's sleeping form.

_Hmm... He really does look handsome, _she admitted inwardly, before berating herself for the random thought.

**_I thought you'd never notice, _**her inner commented dryly.

Sakura grimaced at her inner's remark. Her hand mildly placed the cold towel on his forehead so as not to awaken him. Thinking that everything was already sorted out, Sakura turned away from the boy with the thought of going back to her own room- not exactly hers but the one where she stayed in earlier. But a hand on her wrist ceased her from leaving. Her emerald eyes met sleepy onyx ones. She gave him a silent, questioning gaze as if asking '_W__hat's wrong?'_.

"Stay"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion from his request. His tone made him sound like a child who doesn't want to be left out alone in his room from the thought of monsters creeping out while he slept. Sakura almost laughed at her own imagination. Surely a guy like Sasuke, who oozed with confidence and authority with just his mere presence, would not let himself sound so vulnerable. Especially in front of a girl he barely knew.

_It could be the medicine, _she reasoned out.

**_No matter what the reason is, it makes him look cute!_**, Inner Sakura squealed, which made her sweat dropped. Sometimes she wonder if she really is a part of her.

A light tug on her wrist, made her look back at the boy. "Why?" she asked curiously.

He murmured his answer and his hand fell back to the bed, as he was finally eaten up by his much needed sleep.

Sakura was left blushing and gaping at his statement.

_It really **must** be the medicine,_ she thought inwardly, trying her best not to believe him. She knew he was under the influence of his sickness and the medication, causing him to blabber such nonsense. But she can't deny the jolt in her heart at the very words he uttered before he lost consciousness.

**_"Because I like you Sakura..."_**

* * *

**blackheart01: Kya! (squeals like a crazy fangirl) That actually made me grin like an idiot in front of the screen as I read this myself! Despite the cheeziness... I kinda like it...(-_-)' nyahahaa...**

**Sasuke:... (T.T)**

**Sakura: Neh, bh01 that was really sweet but why did you have to make Sasuke-kun sick too? (pouts) **

**blackheart01: Heh. I just want to make him sound more human. He was also drenched in the rain, it's only logical to make him sick.**

**Sasuke: What do you mean more _human_? (glares daggers at bh01)**

**blackheart01: You're already Mr. Perfect. I don't want to overdo it by making you immune to sickness too... hehehe...**

**Sasuke: Hn...weirdo...**

**Sakura: Don't worry Sasuke-kun, if that really happens I'll be your personal nurse! ^_^**

**Sasuke: (#T_T#)... (avoids looking at Sakura's face)**

**blackheart01: Hm... wonder what I'll do for the next chap... (evil grin)**

**Read and review?... nah, it's up to you... ;)**


	11. His Other Side

**blackheart01: Konnichiwa minna-san! How are you guys doing?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Great!**

**blackheart01: (sweatdrops) Well, it's already the holidays! How do you plan on spending it?**

**Sasuke: In peace.**

**Sakura: With Sasuke-kun! (insert an Uchiha blushing)**

**Sasuke: I was _not _blushing, baka!**

**blackheart01: Whatever you say Sasuke-kun! Disclaimer please?**

**Sakura: ****blackheart01 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Musician 10: His Other Side**

_" If being a nice guy doesn't work on you, maybe my other side would..."_

A tickling sensation passed over her face. It was feather-light so she didn't bother to check what it was at first, but then it continued. It kept on brushing her cheeks and her nose which is starting to irritate her now. She scrunched up her nose slightly and then she faintly heard someone chuckle. Finally giving up- since the ministrations wouldn't seem to stop- she let out a sigh and cracked an eye open, followed by the other one. The first blurry sight that greeted her was something pink, which only took her a second to realize that it was her own hair. She saw it being moved by a pale hand and was being tucked behind her ear. Looking up, she saw the owner of the hand staring back at her, a small smile playing on his lips, as onyx orbs met emerald ones.

"'Morning" he greeted in a husky tone.

Sakura frowned lightly and her eyes suddenly went wide when realization hit her. She found her upper body practically resting on the side of Sasuke's bed. She hastily sat up straight, away from the boy when she felt something damp in her hand. Her gaze fell on it for a second and saw a white face towel.

_Did this mean that I...?_ she trailed of inwardly.

Sasuke seemed to have read her mind as he said, "Thanks for staying"

Her face turned a pretty shade of pink before she can even look away from him.

_"Because I like you, Sakura..." _

She cleared her throat, trying to shake out the memories of last night before replying. "I-I wasn't planning to. I-I just fell asleep a-and-"

"Whatever the reason is, I'm still grateful" he stated, not taking away his eyes from the girl.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. She stared back at him, taking note of his almost healthy complexion. Without any second thoughts, she leaned down on the bed, surprising him a little when she touched his forehead to check out his temperature.

"Your fever's gone down. How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"Hn. Much better" he simply replied, fully aware of their proximity.

"That's good to know" she said in a relieved voice. She eyed the window and a small smile graced her lips. "It seems the storm has stopped" she said standing from her spot again.

"Aa" his voice hinted disappointment, when it occurred to him the meaning behind her observation. Sakura's emerald eyes turned back to him, a pink eyebrow raised in question. He answered her with a shake of his head.

The girl just shrugged it off before saying, "I guess I could go home now. Aunt Tsunade might be worried sick by now since I forgot to even call her last night"

To Sakura's surprise, the boy got off from his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Before she could even ask what he's doing, he was half-way at the bathroom door when he looked back at her from his shoulder and said, "I'll be bringing you home so I could explain to your aunt about what happened. Just stay there and wait for me. I promise I'll be quick"

She actually planned to protest but since he already closed the bathroom door and the shower started, she gave up and sat on his bed to wait.

_Oh well, it's a free ride anyway..._

* * *

Sakura didn't know how Sasuke actually got away with her Aunt Tsunade's wrath. One minute, she was actually about to pounce at the boy for his first blunt statement of 'kidnapping' her and bringing her to the hotel. And then the next, she was actually grinning from ear to ear when he stated his honest intention of doing all those plots for her to go out on a date with him.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did since it gave me the opportunity to get to know her. The only thing I'm sorry about is that in the process, I got her sick... so I'm sorry about that" Sasuke said sincerely, despite his monotonous tone. All of them were currently having tea in their living room.

Sakura pouted from her seat next to Tsunade at his statement, and pouted even more at Tsunade's reply.

"It's fine. This girl's prone to sickness so I've actually expected her to be coming home sick since yesterday. But since she's already recovered, I guess I don't have to worry anymore" Tsunade replied ruffling Sakura's hair as the pinkette flushed at her godmother's statement.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was born that way" Sakura said in defensively. "Anyway, aren't you going home yet? Your parents might get worried you know"

"Hn"

"Sakura, is that your way of treating a guest?" Tsunade chided, but the smile on her face, tells other wise. The woman knew how polite her goddaughter is, so she figures that there might be something going on between the two of them.

"It's fine. I'll be going now anyway-" he says standing up.

"Yeah, because you still need to take a rest" Sakura automatically said before she could stop herself. "I-I...I mean, _I _still need to take a rest" she mumbled, staring down at the suddenly interesting floor, missing Tsunade's smirk and Sasuke's disbelieving look.

"Sure" the raven-haired boy gave a nod at Tsunade, who nodded back and turned to the pinkette.

"Why don't you accompany him to the door Sakura? I have to get back to the library to finish my paperwork. See you soon, Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade was already walking as she spoke, not giving Sakura the time to refuse.

Sakura let out a small groan and looked back up to Sasuke- who was waiting for her expactantly-, gesturing for him to follow her. "Come on. Let's go"

They were already outside the main door and Sakura was about to get back inside the house when Sasuke called her. "Yes?"

"Listen, Sakura. I need to ask you a favor" he says hesitantly.

Sakura blinked in puzzlement. "A favor?" He nods. "What is it?"

"This may actually sound weird but...the Sasuke you were with yesterday... isn't exactly the Sasuke everyone knows at school or even at home..." he muttered under his voice but it was enough for her to hear it.

The girl simply frowned at this statement, as if unable to comprehend it. "What are you talking about Uchiha?"

"I'm not usually the kind of person who takes care of someone who's sick, nor am I the one who acts like a gentleman to girls. I don't even care about other people's business as long as they don't mess with mine. Hell, I barely speak to anyone..." he sighed, combing a hand through his ebony locks, when he realized that he was probably rambling nonsense. "Just...Just don't inform anyone of what happened at my house, specially of me taking care of you, okay?"

Sakura just gave him a blank stare, then a smirk suddenly crept up her lips. "So it's true then" she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What is?" Sasuke frowned, puzzled.

"You finally admitted that you were my little nurse when I got sick!" she laughed lightly, making the Uchiha's stomach flip unexpectedly.

An almost unnoticeable blush graced Sasuke's cheek at his slip-up. "I-I uh..." he stumbled on his words.

"Admit it or not, I know what I've heard, Uchiha" she grinned at the satisfaction she felt as she watch Sasuke getting uncomfortable under her gaze. He shook his head as if ridding himself off of his discomfort.

"Whatever. Just...just don't tell them...please?" he added the last part for good measure.

Sakura stared at him and shrugged,"Okay", Sasuke heaved out a sigh of relief, but the girl spoke again "But only on one condition"

"Condition?" he repeated.

"Yeah" she nodded in confirmation "You need to stop acting weird around me. I want to know the normal Sasuke that everyone else knows, who your friends know, bad or worse, I don't care. You're actually a good guy and I'd like to be friends with you. Plus, I want you to stop flirting with me" she narrowed her eyes at him at the last statement.

Sasuke seemed to contemplate on this before speaking slowly as if making sure, "You want me to act like my _normal_ self to you and treat you like my friend? Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Sasuke stared at her for another minute. "Alright. Be prepared, though"

Sakura ignored his last sentence or even the unusual undertone. She smiled at him and held out her hand for a handshake. "Good! Let's start over then. I'm Haruno Sakura, musician, nice to meet you!"

"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes, his lips curving a little into a smile, before extending his hand out and shook hers "Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha heir, same here"

* * *

"So, Sakura, how was your date with Sasuke?" Ino said not bothering to greet the girl who just arrived and currently dropping off her belongings on her desk.

"Good morning to you too, Ino" Sakura replied dryly and greeted the other girls that surrounded her desk. "By the way, where did you hear that from?"

Tenten was the one who answered. "It's hard not to know. Sasuke's fangirls kept babbling about you being _'claimed by the Prince'_ last Friday"

"Being claimed and being taken against your will are two different things" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Still, everyone thinks you're a couple now" Ino grinned slyly at her. The pinkette simply gave her a blank stare as if she was speaking in an foreign language.

"A couple?" she raised an eyebrow at the loud female blonde. "What kind of rumor are they spreading to make you think that way?"

The two girls including Hinata looked at each other then focused their gaze at the clueless pinkette, sweat dropping.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata trailed off.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" a very familiar male's voice boomed from the hallways, and even before said person entered their room, the girls already knew it was Naruto. He went inside panting heavily, his blue eyes scanning the room before locating their target. In an instant Naruto was in front of them hovering over Sakura's desk, eyes wide as he stared at her. "Is it true?! Are they telling the truth?!"

"I guess I should expect this kind of greeting in the morning from you guys huh?" she muttered.

"Well...?" Naruto prodded, catching Sakura's attention.

"Well...what? I don't even know what you're talking about Naruto" Sakura answered.

"I heard Teme's fan girls saying that you're his girlfriend already! How did that happen?" Naruto elaborated.

Sakura blinked clueless at what he was saying as if her mind was slowly processing the information. "Oh! That one. Don't worry Naruto, it's not true" she grinned at the blonde ramen-lover.

"Let them believe it" a deep voice said from behind her. The pinkette turned and saw the Uchiha leaning on the window, his dark eyes trained outside, his hands inside his pant's pocket.

"Good Morning" Sakura greeted testing if someone would greet her normally.

"Hn"

_Guess not,_ Sakura thought inwardly, so she opted to ask him a question instead. "So, you want your fan girls to believe we're a couple?"

"Aa"

"I don't even know what that word means" she mumbled, frowning a little. "Why?" she asked again.

"Less problem" he simply replied.

"Finally! Normal words I could find in the dictionary!" Sakura exclaimed rolling her eyes at him. The other girls and Naruto, chuckled at the background, slightly wondering why Sasuke seemed to stop his flirting with the musician.

"Ah, I see. You're gonna let the rumors spread so that when you're fan girls are aware that you're committed, they'll finally get off your back and not bother you anymore" Ino concluded, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Aa"

"Great idea, but you're being selfish, Teme! You're getting Sakura-chan into trouble because of that!" Naruto yelled at him even though he was just a few feet away from the boy.

"Shut up, Dobe" Sasuke muttered, but turned to Sakura. "Just go with it" It was a request but it sounded more like an order.

There was a short pause before Sakura shrugged and replied, "Okay"

"WHAT?!" Naruto, Ino and Ten Ten shouted in unison.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata mumbled again. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah" the pinkette answered, to Sasuke's relief, though it was short-lived. "But it would only be temporary, once I've decided I want out, I'll end it quickly" The girl gave him a serious look which made him nod his head once.

"Neh, neh Sakura-chan! Why are you helping Teme? I thought you said you don't like him the way his fan girls does?" Naruto asked, confusion written all over his face, and the music genius didn't need to check the others' faces to confirm that their expressions were asking the same thing.

"Because I consider him my friend now" was her simple answer. "And friends help each other"

Everyone save Sasuke looked incredulously at the girl, though Ino was the first one to recover. "How is that possible? I've never seen Sasuke befriend a female before!" the blonde girl stated as she pointed a manicured finger at Sasuke which made him scowl. "I mean, sure we're his friends but it's only because we know the guys" she added, meaning the other boys included on their circle of friends.

"Oh, I didn't know that" Sakura said, then tilted her head towards Sasuke's direction. "I only asked him to be my friend last weekend and he agreed. 'Right Sasuke?"

"Hn" he nodded.

"Wow! This day just got weird" Ten Ten commented yo Hinata in the background, who nodded her head meekly in return.

All of a sudden, fan girls appeared like mushrooms popping out of nowhere. "SASUKE-KUUUN! SAKURA-CHAN!" the all yelled in greeting at the surprised 'couple'. Girls in different year levels and might even be from different schools gathered at the people who own those names, eyes teary with animated hearts filling them. A familiar red-headed girl in the front, wiped her eyes dramatically with a handkerchief.

"On behalf of all the Sasuke-kun's fans clubs gathered here today, we wish you a happy love life! No matter how much it hurts that we're not selected by Sasuke -kun" insert sniffling, whines and cries "We're still glad _and_ proud that a member of the fans club was chosen by Sasuke-kun to be his girlfriend! Isn't that right girls?"

"HAI!" they yelled through brave tears. Making Naruto and company sweat drop on the sidelines, and Sasuke to twitch an eyebrow at their loudness. He glanced at Sakura and he saw her blank stare. He was surprised though when she stood up and converged towards the teary-eyed Karin, then...

"GOMEN NASAI!"

All the people present in the room's eyes widened in shock when they saw Sakura crying as well, tears cascading down on her cheeks, sympathy reflecting on her eyes as she held Karin's hands. "I'm sorry for what happened! I didn't mean to do it!"

The red-haired girl shook her head dramatically, "I know! It's hard not to fall for our Sasuke-kun, we understand that. Just always make sure to make him happy. Also..." she trailed of looking at the other fan girls first before leaning into Sakura's ear to whisper something. Sakura kept on nodding her head as if to reply on Karin's whispered words and grinning slightly for a few times.

"I'll do my best" Sakura said finally, beaming widely at the girls around them and glancing at Sasuke for a moment. The Uchiha could've sworn that he saw her eyes glint in mischief, but dismissed the thought as she went back to Karin. "By the way Karin, I'm curious about something..."

"Yeah?" Karin asked.

"For our rule, when you gave Sasuke permission about having me, wasn't there a 'souvenir' that he's supposed to give the other members for compensation according on the rule book?" Sakura questioned.

All of the fan girls had nosebleeds and were red, and surprisingly that includes the raven-haired boy.

"Why yes, Sakura-chan! It's the best souvenir that we were able to get personally given by Sasuke-kun!" Karin answered, red faced and also fanning her face.

"So, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's actually a-"

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands blocked Sakura's ears before she was able to hear Karin's words. Sakura was a bit startled and she automatically lifted her hands up to hold the owner of said hands on her ears, wondering who it was. The pair was larger than hers. Warm, calloused and firm.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin stated which answered Sakura's unspoken question.

Everyone was shocked to see that it was the Uchiha who covered Sakura's ears to avoid hearing the answer. But the commotion was short-lived when the school bell rang to indicate the start of classes.

"Hn. Go back to your classes now" Sasuke told them all, with a deep scowl on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. What was that all about?" Sakura asked the boy during lunch break.

"Hn?" the boy looked up from his lunch to look at the pink-haired girl. All of their friends were with them and chatting with each other. Some of the guys were also aware of the events that they've missed that morning since Naruto and Ino filled them up with the details almost in sync. The quiet ones just nodded their heads, with Shikamaru muttering "Troublesome", the loud guys like Kiba kept on giving Sasuke wide grins and a pat on the back as if in approval, while Lee, sulked in the corner saying things like "My youthful cherry blossom had chosen Sasuke-san", "I was too late!", and "Forgive me Gai-sensei!", but he soon brightened up and started congratulating them, with a thumbs up and a sparkling grin-which their friends called the 'Nice-Gai' pose. Sakura somehow wondered why Lee wasn't aware of her charade with Sasuke and no one bothered to correct him. According to Naruto, it would be better if he doesn't know because he might let out their secret accidentally.

"What was the _souvenir_?" Sakura leaned forward because the boy was seated across her.

Sasuke almost choked on the onigiri he was munching on when he heard the music genius' query. Heat slowly crept up his cheeks and he scanned the table before getting back his composure. Luckily, their friends were too caught up with either their chattering, their food or their naps- as he saw Shikamaru dozing off on his plate of pasta.

"It's a secret" he hissed under his breath to avoid being overheard by the others.

The girl pouted, "A secret? Now you made me more curious" she said as she crossed her arms, on the table.

"Curiosity kills the cat" he retorted with a shrug.

"Sakura-chan's actually a very curious cat" someone said from their side.

The 'couple' turned to the newcomer's voice and saw Sasori, smiling boyishly at them. What surprised them the most was his appearance. His clothes were almost torn to shreds plus he was missing a shoe, his hair was in a mess, and he had kiss marks on his face with different shades of lipstick coloring it.

"Whoa! What happened to you man?" Naruto exclaimed as the whole gang noticed the boy's presence.

"Fan girls?" Sasuke and Sakura almost asked at the same time, earning an amused look from the red-head.

"Fan girls" Sasori repeated in conformation.

"Wow. They're pretty quick to track you down" Sakura commented, sipping on the can of coffee for a moment. "I guess that's the reason why you missed almost half of our classes today"

Sasori slipped next to the pinkette and draped an arm around her, while resting his head on her shoulder. "Yeah. The moment I stepped out on the street, people started recognizing me despite my disguise earlier. I think it might be because of the paparazzi following me around. Next thing I know, I was caught in the mob" he sighed tiredly, as he snuggled his forehead on top of Sakura's shoulders while groaning in pain as he rubbed his stomach. "Ugh, I think someone elbowed me in the gut!", he mumbled.

"Aw, poor baby" she patted him on his head, laughing lightly. "That's what you get for not heeding my advice. Didn't I tell you to always bring your bodyguards with you when your going out in public?" she scolded him like a mother hen.

Sasori whined, "But that would make me more noticeable!"

"I didn't say they you have to walk side by side, idiot" she sighed.

"Oh"

"Oi Sasuke! You're making a mess!" Naruto's loud voice caught everyone's attention. True enough, Sasuke's hand was squeezing the onigiri he was eating so fondly earlier to death. Pieces of white, sticky rice fell on top of the table, and overflowing from his tightly clenched hand. The raven-haired Uchiha was also startled when he looked down to examine the damage.

_Damn it...,_ he cursed inwardly.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked with her innocent tone.

"Aa" he replied, half-heartedly, as he grabbed a couple of napkins to clean up himself and his table.

One word circulated inside the gang's heads, save for Sasuke, Sakura and Sasori.

_...Jealous._

* * *

**blackheart01: I'll be stopping for now. I know it's a bit hurried but I just wanted to post something before the year ends. I hope I can add up more though... -_-'**

**Sasuke: Hey! I'm not jealous!**

**blackheart01: Okaaay...**

**Sasuke: I'm serious!**

******blackheart01: Do you think he's serious Sakura-chan?**

******Sakura: Are you Sasuke-kun?**

******Sasuke: I-...uh...Hn (poofs out Kakashi style)**

**********blackheart01: Bye for now, minna-san! Merry Christmas in advance! (Just in case...)**


End file.
